If You Want Rainbows
by White Rabbit Tale
Summary: ...you have to put up with the rain. Or so Naruku believes. But when a vociferous woman from Kenshin's past threatens Naruku's own place with the clueless Rurouni, she might be putting up with a little more than rain. OCxKenshinxOC, SaitouxTokio
1. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I have never owned, or claimed to own, Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs rightfully to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A/N: Yeah, I'm updating like crazy today, huh? Well I thought I'd finally get a move on and post this fic. It's been bugging me for ages! I still haven't been able to properly settle on a title, but I'm fairly satsfied, so there you go.

This story IS in continuation of the canon Naruku series. There aren't any spoilers, really, except for deducing that certain people don't die, but I think you could figure that out.

If you haven't read Naruku's canon series, you don't have to. This fic, I swear, requires no prior knowledge of Naruku. So if you are meeting her for the first time, do tell me what you think!

In any case, before I send you off, I tried to write this fic entirely without the use of fangirl Japanese, just to see if I could do it. I'm tired of all those people trying to impress eachother with how much Japanese they can cram into their fics, so I decided to make mine deviod of it. And yes, I know, using Japanese honrofics is a ton easier, but I figured why not go the whole way, right?

Thank you to my lovely betas, couldn't have gotten this up without you guys! _D-strike, Fairy Mage _and _Pu-chan!_

With that said, Tanoshimu!

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton_

_

* * *

_

**Past and Present **

1. Hajime Saitou was not a man who liked surprises. Not at all. After his hard day of work, he expected to be fed by his adoring (and extremely pregnant) wife and then put to sleep. That would have been a fine evening for him. The perfect end for his tiring day.

He was particularly fatigued, having had to work overtime in order to finish his interrogation of Nobu Sho, the suspected sex offender. Although everything had gone well it had been several hours until the man had finally been put behind bars. Unfortunately, this triumph meant more paperwork, and more paperwork meant an_ extremely_ irritated wolf of Mibu.

In Satiou's opinion, therefore, his less than friendly attitude in reaction to seeing unwanted people in his house (namely Kenshin Himura and Nakuru Katsura) was perfectly acceptable. Tokio, lovely woman that she was, saw things differently.

"Get out," Saitou said gruffly to the two extra people standing in his living room.

Tokio's eyes widened in horror. "Goro Fujita!" she shouted. "That's no way to speak to guests!" She hit him with her paper fan. It was an action that was supposed to express her frustration but was essentially harmless, an action that perfectly depicted Tokio's entire persona.

"Tokio!" he cried, putting a hand up to stop the assault. "I'm tired, and these aren't guests, they're freeloaders." It was said rather sulkily, as if he knew he wouldn't get his way.

An amused laugh from the other side of the room made Saitou whirl around. "Just what is so funny, _Battousai?_" he sneered.

"You seem unusually annoyed today Saitou-san," Kenshin replied good-naturedly, though clearly he was laughing at something the Katsura girl had said about Saitou's surliness.

Saitou, however, couldn't have cared less if Kenshin had insulted the entire Shinsengumi unit. "Well, I just had to do two hours of paperwork on suspected sex offender Nobu Sho," Saitou replied unpleasantly, disregarding the fact that Nakuru had been a valuable (if not the _most_ valuable) asset concerning his capture.

"Hey!" she predictably spoke up. "_I'm_ the one who helped you catch that guy, or does your memory fail you, wolf?"

Saitou growled under his breath. "For the last time, Katsura, you are not an undercover cop!"

She shrugged. "Whether my help was wanted or not, I still helped you catch that guy. So you should welcome us graciously into your home."

"Naruku, I think that's enough," Kenshin said, unable to think of any scenario where Saitou would be the least bit gracious.

"Really, now, Goro," Tokio added, patting her round belly. "I think it's a grand idea to have Mr. Himura and Miss Naruku over. We don't get much of a chance for visitors."

"What are you talking about, woman?" Saitou returned. "Your sister's coming to stay tomorrow."

"All the more reason to have Mr. Himura over!" Tokio declared.

"The truth is, Mr. Fujita," Naruku began in the most professional voice she could manage. "Kaoru and Yahiko are in Yokohama right now, competing for a kendo championship. Kenshin and I figured we'd spend a few days out of the dojo as well, especially since Sano and Miss Megumi are still out in whatever country. When I was dropping off my statement for the Nobu case, Miss Tokio asked us to stay here."

Saitou turned a suspicious eye on his wife. "This was your doing?"

"Oh Goro," she sighed dramatically. "You know how lonely I get when you work so late into the day. And you know how hard it is for me to do anything, what with the baby and all."

Saitou didn't answer, refusing to let Kenshin and Naruku see his weakness against his wife and unborn child. Instead, Satiou asked rather defensively, "What have you made for dinner?"

Silence greeted his query. "Oh," Tokio said. "We already ate before you arrived. There's miso soup on the stovetop."

Saitou didn't answer, but angrily turned around and stalked into the kitchen, grumbling to himself. He'd gotten not _one_ of his wishes for that evening. No dinner ready for him. No empty house. No peace and quite. No docile wife (not that he had expected it from Tokio…)

"Oh dear," Tokio sighed as Saitou disappeared from sight. "I think we've made him quite angry."

"I'm sorry Miss Tokio. If we've imposed in any way…" Kenshin began making apologies.

"It's no trouble, Mr. Himura," Tokio replied gamely. "I'd very much appreciate your company. My sister will be here tomorrow and I would like the two of you to meet her. Especially you, Mr. Himura. Please, make yourselves at home. I'll have Yoshi take your things up to the guest quarters." With an elegant wave of her hand Yoshi, the stanch manservant, appeared on her right.

Naruku enthusiastically handed him her bags, delighting at the lifestyle of grandeur that Tokio was so well acquainted with. Kenshin handed Yoshi his one bag of clothes with an apologetic look.

"Come, sit down and I'll freshen the tea," Tokio said as Yoshi disappeared down the hall. "I'm quite curious about you, Mr. Himura. Ever since dear Goro came back and began complaining about you I've been quite curious. There's hardly anyone left in this world that Saitou can respect. I can tell he respects you, though," she laughed as she walked into the kitchen to fetch a teapot and teacups.

Kenshin didn't know whether to look sheepish or surprised. He was glad Tokio couldn't see him.

"So," Tokio called from the kitchen. They could hear her rummaging around in the cupboards. "Tell me a little bit about yourself and Miss Naruku." She arrived back and produced three teacups, all decorated elaborately with different designs.

The first had a sakura branch, the buds fully bloomed and beginning to fall. This one Tokio offered to Kenshin.

One had a hummingbird, pausing in its busy flight for the sweet nectar of a bright flower. Tokio took this one for herself, noting that it had a small chip.

The last cup was decorated with golden koi, diving spectacularly down from the brim. Naruku was quite taken by this delicate little teacup, and took it for herself. Wanting to be helpful, she quickly made use of herself by pouring for everyone.

Tokio sent a fleeting smile at Naruku's ladylike pouring technique. She generously accepted the gesture, turning her eyes back to Kenshin. He noticed Tokio's glance and decided to answer her question.

"Well, Miss Fujita, Naruku and I live at the edge of town in the Kamiya Kasshin dojo where our good friend Kaoru teaches kendo. It was my first home after the Bakamatsu war and I began living there a little less than three years ago. A year and a half after that, Naruku arrived and began staying with us."

Naruku rolled her eyes at Kenshin's introduction and made a face at Tokio. She laughed when Tokio looked very surprised. "Kenshin's not used to talking about himself," Naruku told her.

Kenshin looked slightly abashed.

"Well then, Miss Naruku, why don't you continue?" Tokio asked lightly, figuring it was the safest way to go. She wasn't sure exactly how comfortable Naruku and Kenshin were together and whether it was rude of Naruku to say that.

Naruku laughed. "Right, well like Kenshin said I started staying at the dojo, which was probably the first independent choice I'd made in a long time. Even though Kenshin had to end up saving me—what was it? Four times at very least."

Kenshin looked sheepish. "Naruku, you shouldn't put yourself down so much," he patted her shoulder. "Kaoru, Naruku, Sano, Yahiko and I have all been through a lot together. I know I would lay down my life for each and every one of them."

Tokio smiled at his words. They reminded her so much of what Saitou had said to her on their wedding night (and never again afterward.) She turned her attention back on her two guests.

"Kenshin, you'd lay down your life for any stranger on the street," Naruku was saying. It was meant as a teasing jibe, but Tokio heard the affection behind her words.

Kenshin merely smiled from over the rim of his teacup, knowing that what she said was only a slightly exaggerated truth.

Tokio smiled. "One last question," she spoke.

Kenshin and Naruku turned their attention on the lady.

They seemed to hold Kaoru in high esteem and for that Tokio was very curious. _'Does Miss Kamiya have feelings for Mr. Himura as well?'_ is what Tokio wanted to ask. It was painfully obvious of Naruku's affection, less obvious of how Kenshin felt and Tokio wondered if the landlady they spoke so highly of had a love for Kenshin as well.

Since she did not want to show them how much of a busybody she truly was, Tokio said, "You've spoken so much of your past at the Kamiya dojo. Come, tell me some of what's going on currently."

Naruku shot a glance at Kenshin, grinning goofily. "Well," she spoke up when Kenshin said nothing. "I almost don't want to say this, in case it 'jinxes' it, but Kaoru-chan's getting really close to becoming a wife."

Tokio's eyebrows shot up in polite interest. "Oh? To whom?"

"Aoshi Shinomori," Kenshin answered. "A man that I trust very much. I'm sure your husband has mentioned him before." He gave a broad smile.

Tokio pondered. "Shinomori, you say? Yes, I think dear Goro _has_ said something about that man. How perfectly lovely about Mr. Shinomori and Miss Kamiya! When is the wedding set?"

"Well, he hasn't asked her, yet," Naruku replied. "But I can tell he's very close."

"Ah," Tokio smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Goro was the same. I knew he was going to ask me _days_ before he said anything."

"And Kaoru's probably anxious enough to ask him herself," Kenshin added.

Kenshin's comment roused a chuckle from Naruku, but it turned into a loud yawn. "I'm quite tired from the journey over here. Kenshin's probably just dandy, but I'm not much of a traveler.

"I _am_ little worn-out, too," he countered, covering for the sometimes tactless Naruku. "Your manor is lovely, and the countryside is beautiful, but it _is_ on the opposite side of town from the dojo."

"Oh!" Tokio said. "You should have said something. I'll have Yoshi send you to your rooms immediately." And again the manservant appeared and ushered the two exhausted individuals down the corridor.

Tokio stood up and cleared the teacups and teapot to the kitchen. She floated down the hallway to her and Saitou's bedroom. From the flickering light of the lantern, Tokio saw Saitou's dark figure and knew he was not asleep from the tenseness around his shoulders. She changed out of her elegant kimono and into a sleeping yukata and lay down next to her husband. He cracked an eye open at her arrival.

"You should apologize for your behavior tomorrow," she told him, settling down beneath the blanket. "They're quite nice people."

"I don't need my wife telling me what to do," Saitou replied irritably.

Tokio made a disapproving clucking noise and Saitou simply turned away from her. After a few moments, Tokio propped herself up with her elbows and turned Saitou back over.

"Miss Naruku is a very nice girl, but isn't Mr. Himura too mature for her?" she asked him.

Saitou opened his eyes again and looked as though he could not believe what she had asked him. "Hm…I don't care." He closed his eyes again.

"But—" Tokio tapped him. "Suppose they _aren't_ a couple and I've misjudged things again. Suppose she _does_ only see him as a friend."

"I don't see why it matters, Tokio," Saitou said, this time not bothering to open his eyes. "Will you blow out the lantern?"

She nodded absently and bent over to do so. Then she laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. After a few moments, she said, "Well if that _is_ the case then—"

"Good_night_, Tokio."

-

Hitomi Yamazaki walked up the steep path that led to the Fujita manor. She had not seen her sister in years. Not since that night when she had finally given up on her search. Tokio was a kind woman and always opened her home to Hitomi, but the younger sister felt she was better on her own. Not to mention Goro Fujita, better known as Hajime Saitou, really peeved her off. It wasn't that he acknowledged that they had been on opposing sides of a revolution and held it against her…he was just so damn insufferable!

So, why had Hitomi accepted her sister's offer this time? Because she was feeling hopeless and dejected, like always. The Bakamatsu had taken its toll on Hitomi Yamazaki. It took a toll on everyone. And being a survivor of that period of war was the worst.

"Hitomi!" Tokio greeted as Hitomi came to the door of the manor.

"Hello, it's good to see you again, sister," Hitomi replied, almost out of habit.

"Come, come in, we're just sitting down to lunch!" Tokio ushered her inside and turned around, headed for the dining room.

Hitomi stepped into the house behind her. "We?"

"Yes, yes, Goro is out but we have some guests staying. I'm sure you'll get along and I hope you won't mind the company."

"Oh, no," Hitomi replied. "I'm sure I'll like these guests. I'm a little relieved to have something to take my mind off, well…the past."

Tokio shot her a disapproving look and they arrived in the doorway to the dining room. Hitomi scanned the room. It was marvelous and flourished, everything a rich woman's dining room should be. Beautiful carvings and statues decorated the walls, along with a pristine katana that hung on the wall.

"Why, that's father's, isn't it?" Hitomi said, looking at the sword.

Tokio nodded and her gaze changed to the kitchen doorway, where Naruku was backing into the dining room.

"Himura, do you know what a _plate_ is?" she was sarcastically yelling back into the kitchen, having not taken notice of Tokio or the new arrival.

A disembodied 'oro!' and a crash followed Naruku's remark.

"Poor Kenshin," Naruku murmured. She turned around and spotted Hitomi and Tokio. "Oh! Hello! You must be Miss Fujita's sister, am I right?"

Hitomi didn't answer but looked frozen to the spot, her mouth gaping open at Naruku. "D…Did you just say…"

Kenshin emerged from the kitchen, almost walking into Naruku who hadn't moved from in front of the doorway. "Miss Naruku, I found the plates," he said, handing them to her with a sheepish look. He laughed at himself as Naruku arranged the plates in her arms.

"Kenshin," Hitomi whispered, her heart swelling. With nimble movements she had cleared the space of the room in seven seconds and threw herself into his arms, ignoring Nakuru completely. Kenshin stumbled for a moment before his expression settled into one of recognition. She wound her fingers into the folds of his gi and breathed deeply, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kenshin…" she repeated in a breathy voice. "How very long it's been."

Kenshin's face settled into an expression of recognition. "Miss Hitomi," he said lightly, disentangling her from his gi.

Behind them, Tokio smiled placidly and Naruku followed her lead. "Well," Tokio said. "What a pleasant surprise. Come, let's sit and chat."

Naruku quickly set out the plates and Tokio followed with the chopsticks. "Please sit down, Mr. Himura," Tokio said to Kenshin, inclining her head.

Kenshin looked startled but did as he was told.

"Now," Tokio began in a very businesslike tone. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. "This must be very surprising _to all _of us. Hitomi, tell us how you know Mr. Himura."

Hitomi nodded and sat down, wondering how to begin her tale.

"It was the fall of 1866, just before the collapse of the Shogunate. I had been fighting, disguised as a male warrior, for the Choshu clan patriots. At that time, I had heard of Battousai, of course, but never met him. After being wounded in battle, Kenshin found me and cared for me. He knew my secret and I knew he would keep it for me. We became partners of sorts—inseparable in and out of the battlefield. We trusted each other completely. I believe that I…showed Kenshin a new way of life after the war. We wandered together for three blissful years. If we wandered forever, I would not have cared because I had Kenshin and he had me.

"But then, deep into the summer of 1871, Kenshin and I were separated. It was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I was nothing without him, and nothing mattered except getting him back. I wanted to end my life, but I knew if Kenshin continued to live for me that I should do the same for him. It would not have been fair to leave Kenshin to mourn my death, so I finally gave up and began searching for my own peace. That was the first time I stayed with you, Tokio. You had just been married and I didn't want to impose, so I left. All those years, the dream of a peaceful future with Kenshin was the only thing that kept me going. I'm so happy that I've found you again, Kenshin," she turned her glistening blue eyes on him.

"Miss Hitomi, I—" Kenshin began. He stopped as Yoshi appeared in the room.

"Miss Tokio, your doctor is here," Yoshi said stoutly. "For your physical," he added, dutiful as always.

Tokio nodded appreciatively and Yoshi led her out of the room.

"I'll clear the dishes," Naruku volunteered. "And no, I'm not saying that to get myself out of the way of your blissful reunion." She winked and stood up, plates and trays held in her arms.

"It's sweet," Hitomi said softly once Naruku was in the kitchen. "Even though Mr. Saitou is insufferable, my sister loves him very much."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her swooning tone. "What is it? Ready to settle down and become a housewife already?"

Hitomi let out a loud, squirrelish giggle. "If it's with you, just name the day!"

Despite the laugh and the joking atmosphere, Kenshin could tell that Hitomi was being completely serious. He paled.

Her high-pitched chuckles died down and she quickly grasped Kenshin's hand. "Tell me…what have _you_ been up to? I used to know so much about you…I still think that I have a deeper understanding of you than any of your new friends. They are just children, is that right? Have you told…anyone else about Miss Tomoe?"

Kenshin laughed lightly, wondering when it was that he could do so much as smile when Tomoe's name was mentioned. "Yes, Miss Hitomi. Tomoe was a big part of my life. All of my friends know about her. I couldn't help but tell them."

Hitomi frowned and stroked Kenshin's fingers with her own. "So, what _have_ you been doing? Especially…are there still people who want revenge on you?"

Kenshin nodded darkly. "Indeed. My battles have become decreasingly personal, however. Except…except for one."

"Who?" Hitomi asked in a short whisper, directing her body even closer to Kenshin's.

"I shouldn't say," Kenshin replied evasively.

"Oh, Kenshin," Hitomi sighed. "You know you don't have to protect me from the evil truths of your enemies. I'm strong, Kenshin. I don't always need—"

"It's not that," Kenshin cut in. "It extensively involves Naruku and…I don't like bringing it up for her sake."

There was a pause filled with the noises of the kitchen as Naruku washed dishes.

"Good news, everyone!" Tokio said, beaming as she waddled into the room. "The baby is completely healthy and we have a due-date!"

Kenshin smiled and stepped away from Hitomi. "That _is_ wonderful, Madame Tokio. I'm sure Mr. Fujita will be delighted to hear."

Tokio let out a soft laugh. "I'm sure, but he won't tell a soul."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? If you haven't realized by now, I am using this fic the tiniest bit to poke fun at female-assassin stories, which, generally, I dislike very much. Clearly it is not because of the idea of an OC/Kenshin romance, but just that particular kind of OC/Kenshin romance. It doesn't work for me, and you'll discover why by the end of this fic.

Anyway, as you can probably tell, I would really appreciate any and all comments. Even after many reassurances from beta-readers, I am still somewhat self-conscious about my portrayal of Tokio. I've never written her before! Tell me how I did.

And what you think of everyone and their interactions. Hitomi's, of course, as well as Naruku and Kenshin. Even Saitou! I want to know what you think about the way I've written this so far, where you think it will go, etc. Questions, too, are welcome. Even flames, you know how I am.

Thank you so much!


	2. Doubts

Disclaimer: I have never owned, or claimed to own, Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs rightfully to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A Note: I challenged myself to write this fic without the use of fangirl Japanese, so that's why it's completely Anglicized. Yes, I also mean no honorifcs, which are actually good to use if done so correctly, but it's not a challenge if it's not hard, right? Anyway, if the lack of Japanese bothers you, I'm sorry, but I hope it won't keep you from reading.

A/N: I didn't want to post this next chapter until I had updated my number one priority fic _Digging Up a Buried Path. _Now that I've updated, I present chapter two of this fic completely guiltlessly.

Thanks again to D-strike, Pu-chan and Fairy Mage, as well as everyone who reviewed.

Tanoshimu!

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton_

* * *

**Doubts **

2. The next day, Kenshin woke up knowing what he had to do. For weeks he had been feeling increasing depletion of his health and strength. He knew it was time to see a specialist. The only reason he hadn't before was because he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know his condition. Also because he couldn't really work up the nerve to tell his friends that he felt less than healthy when he knew that most of them regarded him as some sort of superhero. He didn't want to give them any reason to doubt him.

Kenshin couldn't help but tell Naruku. He had to be upfront about these things, because he knew that she would always be upfront with him. Everyone else, he could smile and wave at, telling them he was going to see the police chief or just to look around in the market…but Naruku, he knew, expected nothing less than total bluntness from him. Which was quite a standard to live up to, but part of him liked that he didn't have to lie to her. He liked, as hard as it was sometimes, that Naruku made herself impossible to push away.

While his other friends might saythey wanted no lies from him, Kenshin knew that they would be deeply upset if he had told them, truthfully, that he thought he had a fatal disease. Part of them would always wish he had shaken it off and laughed like always.

Naruku had an inherent desire to not be deceived, even for the right reasons.

He knocked delicately on her door and waited for her to rouse herself and greet him.

"Good morning," she said, staring up at him sleepy-eyed. "Is it a bit early, or have I slept in again?"

Kenshin chuckled. "It's a bit early," he replied. Then, after a moment's hesitation he asked, "Can I come in?"

Naruku nodded and stepped away from the door to allow him entrance. She stood, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm going to a doctor today," Kenshin said.

"Hm," Naruku replied. "I don't want you to think I'm unobservant for saying this, but why?"

Kenshin bobbed his head regretfully. "I'm worried that I might have…something. A disease."

Naruku's eyes widened. "I'm not going to pretend like I'm not surprised, or upset," she said. Then, as an afterthought, "Why are you telling me?"

"Because I know you'd want me to," Kenshin replied. "And also, I don't want you coming with me to the clinic."

"I guess that's all right. You'd want to be alone. I can respect that," Naruku said. "I don't really expect you to have a life-threatening illness anyway. Plus, I don't really want to sit around and listen to a doctor talking about arteries and stuff." She shuddered. "No thanks."

Kenshin couldn't help but allow a small smile to settle on his lips. Naruku seemed pretty confident that Kenshin wasn't sick like he thought he was. Was she just deluding herself into happiness? What if the truth was, he _did_ have lime disease or tuberculosis?

Certainly Nakuru wouldn't take the news well, if that was the case.

But then she added, "If…something _is_ wrong, though, I want to be with you. Next time you go, I mean," Naruku said. "Can you promise me that?"

Kenshin nodded. "Of course." He patted her shoulder before turning around and walking back into the hall.

Minutes later, as Kenshin made his way down the hall and was almost safely out of the Fujita house, Hitomi spotted him and silently stalked him in the shadows. She was furious. Ever since she had found him again the day before, she had _sworn_ not to let him out of her sight, and she hadn't. Now he was sneaking out without telling her!

She didn't want to be apart from him any longer, so she vowed to be with him at all times. As she crept closer, Hitomi could quickly tell that Kenshin sensed her presence.

She followed him silently out of the house, through the gardens and finally beneath the archway that signified the front of the Fujita manor.

Once they were halfway down the path, Hitomi made herself known. "Kenshin," she whispered, striding up to him and lacing her fingers with his. "What made you think you could sneak away?"

Kenshin looked away to where the large Crepe Myrtle tree stood on the side of the road. "I just had some business to attend to," he answered, aloof as always. They resumed walking at a normal pace again.

Hitomi pressed close to Kenshin as they walked, but the action was not for to escape the chill of the morning, but rather for love that she felt for him. "Where are we going?"

"The doctor's," was Kenshin's reply. Kenshin thought again how we would've liked to go alone to the doctor's. Hitomi's presence wasn't exactly _unwanted_ but a little galling, simply because Kenshin expected to be unaccompanied.

"Oh, Kenshin!" Hitomi cried. "Is something wrong?" Her eyes were full of overplayed concern.

"I think there may be," Kenshin replied. "But if there is, I know I won't have to suffer it alone," he added, thinking of Naruku's request.

"No, of course not," Hitomi replied at once. "You'll always have me."

-

"Well," the doctor began gravely. "I can't say you're in perfect health."

Kenshin looked up, having just completed his examination. He saw the doctor's eyes and it was as if his worst fears were confirmed.

"From my analysis…you're probably suffering from anemia, Mr. Himura," the doctor finished.

Kenshin blinked and nearly topped off the examination table. "Iron deficiency?" he asked uncertainly. That's what anemia was, right? That couldn't possibly be his worst fear!

"Would you like the young lady to come in here for this discussion?" the doctor asked politely.

"No thank you, that won't be necessary. I don't need to talk about this—I'll be back on track in no time," Kenshin replied. "Thank you, though."

The doctor shrugged. "If you're sure you can take care of yourself. You've ignored your condition for quite some time now…"

"I'm fine," Kenshin replied, sliding off the table. "Thank you, again." He bowed and quickly exited.

Hitomi looked up from where she had been staring pensively. "Well?" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Miss Naruku was right. It's nothing."

A broad smile settled onto Hitomi's usually expressionless face. "That's wonderful."

Kenshin nodded and Hitomi quickly stood up. They exited the clinic.

"That doctor certainly was a nice man," Hitomi said. "Though he wouldn't let me in the room."

"Did you ask to be let in?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. He said only family members would be allowed inside. But we're practically family, aren't we, Kenshin? The good doctor seemed annoyed at my persistence. I could tell he was probably thinking, 'what a silly young couple!'" Hitomi giggled.

"I suppose," Kenshin replied. "But a man could be thinking about any number of things at a given time. Who's to say he wasn't thinking about the migration patterns of black-crowned herons?" It was such a Naruku thing to say, and Kenshin briefly wondered how it had come out of his mouth at all. The humor, however, was lost on Hitomi.

"I'm so glad that you're not ill," Hitomi said, her eyes shining. "You don't know how worried I was, just waiting there!"

"I had no idea that you were so troubled by this, Miss Hitomi," Kenshin said.

"Of course I was!" Hitomi retorted. "But I wasn't just worried for you—I was worried for myself as well, because I simply wouldn't be able to bear loosing you again." She sighed softly and looked downcast.

The next words that Kenshin spoke were not of comfort, as Hitomi had hoped. Instead, Kenshin waved to someone who walked down the path on their left.

"Saitou," Kenshin greeted, his tone unusually friendly as he addressed his one-time nemesis.

Saitou snarled. Obviously, he wasn't in quite as good a mood. He didn't even return a word of greeting as he stalked past them down the path. Instead they just heard his muttering. "I say one wrong thing…blows up at me…che, pregnancy…"

Kenshin blinked in confusion but continued walking all the same.

They arrived back at the Fujita Manor within minutes. Kenshin was struck by how much more beautiful the flowers and trees in the garden looked than they had earlier that morning. There was more color, more richness in the world, or so it seemed to him. But perhaps he was just seeing a little more clearly.

-

"I'm very sorry for that," Tokio said somberly to Naruku. The older woman, agitated due to pregnancy, had just had a rather lengthy outburst to her husband, who had promptly left to let her cool off. "Very sorry."

"Well, it was a bit awkward to witness it," Naruku replied in good nature. "But I promise that it won't have lasting damage to anyone. People can get fed up with even the ones they most love."

Tokio sighed and fanned herself. "That _is_ true," she said. She wondered if Naruku ever got fed up with Kenshin and his sometimes standoffish ways. She knew that Naruku cared for Kenshin a lot, but she wondered how Kenshin felt. After all, it was Hitomi, not Naruku, who Kenshin had brought with him to the doctor's earlier that morning.

"Miss Tokio?" Naruku said a second time. It was then that Tokio realized the younger girl had been trying to get her attention for quite some time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear," Tokio replied, turning toward Naruku.

"Not a problem. You know how unnerving it can be to have someone just staring, though, right?"

Tokio bit back a laugh at Naruku's words. She was so willing to speak her mind, but remained agreeable all the same. "Well, what is it?"

"I think Kenshin might be back," Naruku offered. "Yeah. That's probably him and Miss Yamazaki at the door right now."

Tokio sneezed delicately into a curled hand. "You don't suppose they'll be angry that we saved them no breakfast?"

Naruku got to her feet. "I don't think that's what's on their minds right now." She smiled and was gone from the room.

"Good morning," she called, walking down the hall to where Hitomi and Kenshin stood. Both looked fairly light-hearted.

Naruku turned toward Kenshin. "I can predict what the doctor said to you just by the expression on your face, Kenshin," she stated. "But I'll let you surprise me anyway."

Kenshin laughed. "All right. Then I guess I'll just have to shock you with the news. Turns out, I'm completely fine!"

Naruku threw her head back and laughed. "You're so kind to humor me," she said.

Kenshin chuckled sheepishly. "Well, actually, the doctor said I have anemia."

Hitomi turned to him at once. "You didn't say anything about this to me!" she exclaimed. "Iron deficiency can be very bad for your health!"

"It's not a big deal," Kenshin said to console her. "Miss Naruku will just make me a clam platter and edomame like she did last time Miss Megumi told me I didn't have enough iron in my diet."

"Yeah, but you didn't eat it that time, did you?" Naruku said. She was obviously still slightly sore with that subject.

Kenshin chuckled. "Well, I suppose it's true that I don't exactly like shellfish…"

"You're so difficult," Naruku said. "But in a way that makes you very likable," she quickly amended. "So I guess it's back to chores and pissing Saitou off for you, then, eh?" Naruku joked, knowing that Saitou was more annoyed with her than Kenshin. It seemed that the two older men had come to an understanding of sorts.

"Speaking of which, we just saw Saitou looking very surly…do you have any idea why?" Kenshin questioned.

"Well, Miss Tokio lost her cool for a few minutes. Something about food, I think," Naruku shook her head. "It's fine, though."

"My sister _does_ have somewhat of a temper, I suppose," Hitomi spoke. "But I was always the quarrelsome one, right Kenshin?"

Naruku noticed how Hitomi didn't even glance at her, preferring to converse with Kenshin alone. She spoke up. "Miss Yamazaki, am I bothering you?" the tone was not accusatory or even condescending. It sounded like Naruku honestly wanted to know.

"No, of course not," Hitomi said. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. I know it can be tough to be around two people that are as close as Kenshin and I. It often feels like you're out of the loop."

Kenshin glanced at Hitomi and Naruku questioningly. From his view, the two did not seem to be at odds.

In fact, Naruku looked quite satisfied that Hitomi was speaking to her on equal grounds. Part of her was a little troubled at how Hitomi's tone was naturally condescending towards her. Yet, Naruku was pleased with the gesture, genuine or not.

"Oh," Naruku realized at once. "I promised Mister Yoshi to help out with chores today."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and Hitomi looked curious as well. "That doesn't sound like him at all!" the older girl cried. Yoshi was always so respectful, the perfect image of a submissive servant. Why would he ask a guest to help him do his job?

"We made a bet, you see," Naruku went on. "About whether Miss Tokio would blow up on Saitou. Er…Mister Fujita. In any case, I lost."

Kenshin laughed, remembering many bets of the same sort that she had made with Sano and about Kaoru. "Well you better get going then," he chided jokingly. "You _do_ owe him."

Naruku trotted off, looking for the manservant.

"She's strange, isn't she?" Hitomi asked once Naruku had gone.

"I suppose," he answered, thinking he might go to the gardens for some time alone. "She really is something…"

Hitomi held her breath as Kenshin turned towards her, his red hair glinting off the morning light and his eyes pure and violet like she remembered. She took his hand, promising herself, as she had that morning, that Kenshin would not leave her sight. It wasn't enough just to know that he was there. Hitomi had to be with him.

-

As night fell and dinner came to an end, Naruku found herself feeling more doubt than she would have liked. She wasn't sure exactly what worried her so, but she was not one to let it sit there and rot inside of her, lest it turn into something truly concerning.

'Leave well enough alone,' Naruku would say. 'But when well is not enough, defuse it like a bomb.'

"Kenshin?" she questioned lightly, pulling him out of a small chat with Tokio and Saitou.

"Yes?" Kenshin replied. He'd been worried that Saitou was about to bite his head off, even though the red-haired man hadn't done much to tick him off…that he knew of.

"I think I'm going to retire early," Naruku said. "Would you walk me to my room?"

Naruku was never grabby or pushy in trying to get attention from him. In fact, she was quite passive in that respect. So now that she was explicitly asking for his attention, Kenshin wondered if something was up.

"Of course," Kenshin replied, standing up. He nodded his head to the three that still sat at the table. "By your leave."

Tokio waved a hand, sending Kenshin and Naruku off.

They exited the dining room without a word, and as they walked down the corridor, Kenshin touched her arm gently.

She jolted at the touch, surprised. They reached her door and she stopped before going in.

"Kenshin," she said impatiently, before Kenshin could bid her a good night.

"I'm listening," he told her gently, making her realize that he knew she wanted to talk about something.

"Well, it's just…" she hesitated. It was not from doubt or fear, but just from lack of a way to explain herself. So she said the first thing that toppled out of her mouth. "I think that Miss Yamazaki's presence is going to change things between us." She sounded a little on edge, as if she herself was trying to believe that it was a silly thought, but she didn't want Kenshin to say that.

He answered her sincerely. "With my integrity as a swordsman, and just as a living being, I can tell you that nothing will change. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Naruku."

She smiled as she turned to go into her room. "Good night, Kenshin." Just words were enough to reassure her, at least for the time being. But that was all she was looking for.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of chapter number two? Are you starting to actually like this fic, or now do you hate it more than ever? Please tell me what you think of the characters and their interaction, because that's mainly what the fic is about! Thanks for all your reviews of last chapter. 

Another Baka: Great, thanks.

Zioncross: Then that makes you just as clueless about Tokio as I am! The truth is, no one knows what her personality is like because she never did make an appearance in Rurouni Kenshin, not even in the manga. But I'm glad you like my rendition of her. Weird that you would say Hitomi is 'interesting.' Well, she's definately _something_ if not interesting! She's not exactly supposed to be flirty like Megumi, but she's definately, er, devoted to Kenshin. I'm glad you liked chapter one--after three tries, I'm pretty damn pleased with it myself!

Pu-chan: Thanks! There isn't going to be a whole lot of backround story to Kenshin and Naruku--I don't want this to turn into a re-telling of that series. Hopefully the important things, like how Kenshin and Naruku react to eachother, will become clear as the story progresses. Don't worry, Hitomi definately has her own personality that should become apparant in this chapter and more chapters to come. I had to introduce her as a _role _rather than a _character_ but she'll get to be both. (Lucky duck. Ha!) Don't worry about being "too critical!" There's nothing wrong with that, it's what I want. As long as you're telling me things with the intent to help (which you seem to be!) then I will gladly accept all critique.

Philia-chan: This is just a side-story about Naruku and Kenshin, so it's not part of the series. It takes place sometime after _Buried Path._ Since _Buried Path_ is set in March, this is probably around the end of summer, say August.

Love Chronicle: Thanks.

* * *

Thank you for all your comments and critiques, they help me grow so much as a writer. Stay tuned for chapter three, **A Decision Is Made.**


	3. A Decision Is Made

Disclaimer: I have never owned, or claimed to own, Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs rightfully to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A Note: I challenged myself to write this fic without the use of fangirl Japanese, so that's why it's completely Anglicized. Yes, I also mean no honorifcs, which are actually good to use if done so correctly, but it's not a challenge if it's not hard, right? Anyway, if the lack of Japanese bothers you, I'm sorry, but I hope it won't keep you from reading.

A/N: Seeing how this fic is an "in between fic," meaning I only work on it when a.) I feel like it and b.) my other fics are well on their way, I don't have to feel guilty for not updating quickly. Not a bit. No guilt at all. :drums fingers: well maybe a little.

Thank you to my betas, FairyMage, d-strike and pu-chan. You rock!

And to my reviewers, thank you for your support. I really love you guys.

Tanoshimu!

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton_

* * *

**A Decision Is Made **

3. A picnic. That's what they all needed. A chance to get away from the manor for just a few hours. As spacious and luxurious as it was, it could still get very, very cramped there.

Tokio had even managed to lasso Saitou, who was either ditching work or really had the day off, into joining them. Though, after the food had been consumed, Saitou had immediately retreated to a far-off location to have a smoke. It was the best Tokio could do, anyway.

But it didn't stop the other four, Tokio, Naruku, Kenshin and Hitomi, from enjoying the afternoon. The latter two had actually just come to not hinder Naruku and Tokio's delight, but Kenshin and Hitomi soon found themselves having a good time as well.

Naruku, dressed in a white, floral kimono for a change, stood up, clapping her hands. She turned back to the other three, who sat in the shade of the Crepe Myrtle tree.

"All right, who wants to dance?" Naruku asked.

"Dance?" the other three echoed.

Naruku nodded. "Okina taught it to me. I think it's delightful! Miss Tokio, would you honor me?"

Tokio laughed and threw up her hands. "I'd love to, Naruku, but I'm afraid I won't be able to get to my feet, much less move around!"

"Oh, but have some fun, right?" Naruku pleaded.

"I don't see how stumbling around like an angry elephant is fun," Tokio laughed. "Unless you are trying to humiliate me."

"I'm appalled," Naruku said, her hands clasped dramatically over her heart. "That you would think that of me. Kenshin, then, would you dance?"

He took her outstretched hand and tugged himself up, grinning like a little child.

"Here," Naruku said, instructing him to take her hands. They moved side-to-side to an imaginary rhythm, their hands interlaced. Naruku turned, making Kenshin do the same. It was ridiculous, but it looked as though both were having fun.

As they danced (or hopped around, as both applied) they moved further off from Tokio and Hitomi. Kenshin and Naruku swayed in the sun, grass and leaves around them.

"She acts so young," Tokio commented, watching Kenshin and Naruku stumble in their steps. Neither seemed to be leading.

"She _is_ quite young," Hitomi replied.

Tokio turned to Hitomi and the musing quality was gone from her voice. She sounded serious. "You don't consider Naruku a threat to your relationship with Mister Himura?"

"No," Hitomi replied quietly. "But when she finally understands it, she'll be upset. I wouldn't want her to be unhappy because of Kenshin and me."

"You don't dislike her, then?" Tokio asked.

"Not at all. She's been a very good friend to Kenshin. Her feelings for him are a little girl's crush, nothing more," Hitomi said inertly. "Someday she will learn what it is like to truly love someone and be devoted to them instead of worshipping them."

Tokio nodded her head, turning back to look at Kenshin and Naruku. They seemed to have a natural tendency toward each other, a certain magnetism.

Tokio wondered how Hitomi could be so sure of her words when Tokio was not.

-

"Mister Himura!" Tokio sang into the hallway. It was the day after their picnic.

Kenshin appeared from his room. "What is it Madame Tokio?"

"A messenger dropped by before lunch while you were out with my sister," Tokio said. Kenshin recalled that he had been going to get vegetables for a salad and Hitomi had tagged along.

"A message?" Kenshin repeated. "For me?"

"Well, for you and Naruku, in any case. Here, I have the letter." With slight difficulty, Tokio fished the neatly folded paper out from her kimono sleeve.

Kenshin took it, looking at it perplexedly. Then his whole face brightened. "It's from Miss Kaoru and Yahiko, that it is!" he cried out of joy. "I should find Miss Naruku right away so we can read it," he bowed to Tokio respectfully. "Thank you very much, Madame Tokio."

"It's no bother," she replied as Kenshin set off to find Naruku.

Once he had looked in all the obvious places, the kitchen, the hall outside her room, outside in the courtyard, Kenshin redirected his steps. "Where could she—oh!"

He caught sight of her in the gardens.

"Kenshin!" she said when she had spotted him. "Come look at what I found!"

Kenshin walked over. What he saw made him laugh. Naruku was stooped down, feeding half a dozen clucking chickens.

"Ooh, aren't they wonderful?" she sighed as one nearly took off her pinky finger. "Why don't we have chickens?"

Kenshin didn't know what to say, but she didn't expect him to answer.

"Miss Naruku," he began. "This is a letter from Miss Kaoru and Yahiko."

"Really?" Naruku's attention was diverted from the chickens. "Well, what does it say?"

"I haven't read it yet," Kenshin explained.

Naruku brushed herself off and stood up, spooking the chickens and causing them to run off in fear. "Let's have a look."

She took the letter from him and unfolded it. "'Dear Kenshin and Naruku,'" she read carefully. "'How are you? I hope everything is fine without us around—' not much of a letter writer, is she?" Naruku commented in jest. Kenshin gave her a look, asking her to continue. "'Yahiko and I have done very well in this championship. We've ranked in the top five, and they want us to stay for another week to fight with the other top dojos. We're both very ecstatic. Who knows? If we win, maybe next year I'll take Giichi and some of the other students to compete as well. It's been all been a very great experience and I can't wait to get back and tell you all about it! Wish us luck. With love, Kaoru.'" Naruku folded the paper and peered at Kenshin.

"That's very good new, that it is!" Kenshin said enthusiastically. "I'm very proud of Yahiko and Miss Kaoru."

Naruku smiled. "It's exciting even though I'm not there," she ventured. "They'll be so happy when they get back!"

"But," Kenshin went on, more serious. "It does pose an interesting question for us. Perhaps we should return to the dojo?"

"And leave the chickens?" Naruku cried, outraged. She grinned. "But you're right, Outa was only asked to take care of the dojo for the first week. And we _have_ been here for five days…are we overstaying our welcome?"

Kenshin nodded. "Madame Tokio probably doesn't think so, but I know having visitors makes Saitou _literally_ ill."

Naruku chuckled in appreciation. "All right then, it's settled. We'll leave the Fujita manor tomorrow morning."

"Do what tomorrow morning?" Hitomi asked as she appeared at the door. She knew she was being a little nosy in their personal business, but in her opinion, Kenshin and Naruku didn't have 'personal business' together. At least, nothing that Kenshin would keep from her. Still, it bothered her to see them so joyful together, surrounded by azaleas and sweet-scented summer jasmine. It looked like more of a place where _Hitomi _belonged with Kenshin.

"Oh," Naruku said. "Hello Miss Yamazaki. Kenshin and I were just thinking that we should get back to the dojo tomorrow. We're supposed to be house-sitting."

"Leave?" Hitomi inquired. "You'll break my sister's heart." _"You'll break my heart," _is what she felt like saying.

"Well, it's only across town," Kenshin supplied.

"And Miss Tokio shouldn't be worrying over guests when her due date draws so near," Naruku added. "Plus, Saitou hates me."

Hitomi let out a loud chortle. "Saitou hates a number of people. Me especially," she winked at Kenshin.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Kenshin asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Hitomi replied promptly. "She's in the kitchen. I'll break the news to her, if you want me to."

Kenshin _did_ want to talk to Tokio, but he could see that Hitomi needed to have a private chat with the lady. So he graciously acquiesced. "That would be fine, thank you."

Hitomi nodded and turned away from them, heading inside.

-

"I see," Tokio said calmly, chopping celery methodically. Hitomi had explained to her what Naruku and Kenshin had decided. Tokio finished one stalk of celery and turned to her sister. "This isn't about me, is it?"

Sometimes Hitomi forgot how very perceptive Tokio could be. She sighed, deciding to be upfront. "No. I know you'll respect their decisions and anything they say. But…do you think I should join Kenshin at the Kamiya dojo?"

Tokio kept her eyes trained on Hitomi for a second longer before looking down at the cutting board again.

"Sister?" Hitomi questioned quietly.

"It's obvious you care for Kenshin very much," Tokio began, starting up on a second stalk of celery. "But do you love him? Really and truly. Be honest, please."

Hitomi's blue eyes shined. "More than everything. More than my life."

A small smile flitted onto Tokio's features. "And he?"

"He loves me too," Hitomi said confidently. "I know that with every word he speaks."

Tokio nodded. "Do you think you should go?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied with some hesitation.

"Then I do too," Tokio said. She did not want to see her sister hurt. If Hitomi did not fear rejection then Tokio wouldn't worry.

She turned back to Hitomi and was surprised to see Kenshin appear in the doorway. "Good afternoon Mr. Himura."

"Hello Madame Tokio," Kenshin returned. "Did Miss Hitomi tell you that Miss Naruku and I are planning to return tomorrow?"

"Yes," Tokio replied, smiling. "And Hitomi has something to tell you, too, don't you Hitomi?"

Hitomi took her sister's cue and walked over to Kenshin, taking his hand. "Kenshin," she breathed, saying his name like a prayer. "I want to…return to your home with you."

Kenshin blinked. "It's Miss Kaoru's home, that it is."

"That's just it," Hitomi said. "I want to meet all your friends, and I want them to meet me. I want to know everyone in your life, whether they are significant or not."

"All right Miss Hitomi," Kenshin said, hoping she wouldn't launch into a long, heart-felt speech. "I'm sure you can stay for a few days, at least."

She smiled, hoping her expression would say what she did not. _"I don't want to stay for a few days. I want to stay with you forever."_

However, their tender moment was brought to a stop when Saitou appeared behind Kenshin.

"Battousai," he sneered. "May I have a word with my wife?"

"Certainly, Mr. Fujita," Kenshin said pleasantly, to keep up pretenses. He stepped around Saitou and exited the kitchen, Hitomi still hanging onto his hand.

"Goro, dear," Tokio said lovingly, putting her knife away. "You're certainly back early."

Saitou nodded. "They're giving me a few hours off because I need to return to the station later tonight."

Tokio looked stricken. "B—but, Goro…was does that mean?"

"There was a riot with the prisoners. Nobu Sho got free. The whole syndicate is looking for him. Remember what kind of terror he created before he was caught?" Saitou asked. He sounded very concerned, much more on edge than usual. "I have word from another officer that he's been spotted somewhere across town, on the outskirts of Tokyo."

"But Goro, that's where Mr. Himura lives," Tokio said. "And he's going back tomorrow!"

Saitou grunted. "Really?"

Tokio's eyes narrowed. "Don't you _dare _ask him to help with this! You could be putting his friends in danger." She knew that if Saitou wanted to do this, he would. He let her play the dominant one in most cases, but Tokio knew that he had as much control over her as she had over him. If not more. With him being the husband, it was only natural, and Tokio knew she was lucky to have any power over her own life, much less his.

"Relax, woman," Saitou said. Tokio quieted at his request. "I'm not going to be asking that softy to help with my case. It was enough embarrassment when the Katsura girl decided to go undercover."

"She did help, though," Tokio said in Naruku's defense. Then she added, "I think we should tell them about this, though. They could be in danger."

Saitou nodded. "My intentions exactly." With that he strode out of the kitchen. Luckily, Hitomi, Naruku and Kenshin were already grouped in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

"I'm sure Kaoru won't have a problem with it when she returns…" Naruku and Kenshin's conversation stopped abruptly as Saitou came nearer.

"Battousai," he said.

"Don't call him that!" Hitomi cried shrilly. "He's not a manslayer anymore, and you know it!"

"Miss Yamazaki, perhaps this isn't the time to be getting into that," Naruku offered. It seemed that Hitomi was eager to obliterate anything that marred the Kenshin's image of perfection.

Saitou ignored both girls and spoke directly to Kenshin. "I've gotten word from an officer that an escaped convict could be near your home."

Kenshin's whole expression tightened. "Who?"

"Nobu Sho," Saitou replied.

"He's escaped?" Naruku asked, wide-eyed. "How?"

"It doesn't matter," Saitou said without expression. "I just thought you should know to be on the lookout and defend the tanuki and the little brat."

"Miss Kaoru and Yahiko are still away," Kenshin said. "But thank you for your concern."

Saitou grunted in response and Tokio appeared at his side.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said. The other three visibly brightened at this news and started down the hall toward the dining room.

Tokio took her sister aside as the others passed. "And Hitomi—_do_ make sure that you'll be safe at the dojo and that Kenshin can protect you."

"I'll be fine," Hitomi replied a little shortly. She was actually expecting to be more help to Kenshin and his friends than the other way around. Hitomi was quite confident in her skills as a practitioner of swordsmanship. She was, after all, the legendary Battousai's partner at one point.

"If you're sure," Tokio replied uncertainly, letting go of Hitomi and following her to the dining room.

* * *

A/N: This is the chapter I am most proud of so far. I don't exactly know why that is, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think!

Zioncross: Yeah, I've been trying to write this fic for a while, but I couldn't figure out a good way to do it. Some of my old versions just weren't cutting it, but I am _so_ pleased with how this one is turning out. Hitomi _is_ a bit pushy, and I think that's sort of the point…you know, like, _"When Mary-Sues go bad! And, like, the characters don't like them." _You're not supposed to like her.

Love in War: Love triangles indeed! Kaoru and Yahiko are at a national kendo tournament, competing with other dojos. Sano and Megumi are on their honeymoon and Aoshi's in Kyoto again for a while. Misao and Soujiro…well…no one exactly knows where they are.

Another Baka: Help him do what?

Wood Worm: I do tend to write Alternate pairings, you're right. As for all the stuff about Naruku, well, all of _that _is a series, this is just a cute side-story for fun. I like writing about Naruku, and for some reason having Hitomi around makes things so deliciously fun! I'm glad that you still read this fic even when you didn't know about Naruku. You don't have to know about here, she's explained in the first chapter.

* * *

Thank you all and stay tuned for chapter four! 


	4. Surprises Back Home

Disclaimer: I have never owned, or claimed to own, Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs rightfully to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A Note: I challenged myself to write this fic without the use of fangirl Japanese, so that's why it's completely Anglicized. Yes, I also mean no honorifcs, which are actually good to use if done so correctly, but it's not a challenge if it's not hard, right? Anyway, if the lack of Japanese bothers you, I'm sorry, but I hope it won't keep you from reading.

A/N: I don't know for how much longer this fic is going to go on for. It's purely for fun, nothing serious going on. I'd say a couple more chapters, it isn't going to be long like all my others.

Thank you to pu-chan and Fairy Mage, you guys are AWESOME betas.

Thank you to all reviewers, you know how much I apprecaite input.

Tanoshimu!

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton_

* * *

**Surprisesat Home **

4. "Well that's all, then," Naruku said, finally surfacing from her bags, having checked them all thoroughly for hers and Kenshin's belongings. "That's everything. We should bid Miss Tokio goodbye and be on our way."

Kenshin glanced down at her. "Yes," he answered, moving to pick up the bags, leaving Naruku with nothing to carry. They exited her room and made their way to the front entrance.

Hitomi glided toward them from down the hall. "Are you ready, Kenshin?" she asked, letting a flutter of excitement show itself on her face.

Kenshin nodded.

Yoshi appeared in the doorway. "Madame Tokio will be here shortly to see you off. She asks that you wait here for her, and begs the pardon of Mr. Fujita, who is having a," here he cleared his throat. "_Helluva time_ at the police station."

Naruku could barely keep herself from giggling at the way Yoshi steadfastly repeated every word his Lady had said to him.

Before the laughter had completely burst out of Naruku, Tokio appeared next to Yoshi, who bowed and stepped back upon her arrival.

It might have been a trick of the morning light that filtered through the room, but Tokio was looking distinctly misty-eyed, as though enormously sad that the three guests were leaving her midst.

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay," Tokio said. "And that you travel safely. Please don't forget to visit again, no matter how much Goro might try to repel you." Her eyes were glistening as she moved forward and drew Kenshin and then Naruku into a very endearing embrace.

If either of the two found it perturbing to suddenly be engulfed by a pregnant woman, neither gave any sign. They graciously accepted Tokio's act of adoration and hugged her back.

Tokio stepped away again and threw her arms around her sister. "Write me and tell me how things are going," she whispered, so only Hitomi could hear here.

"Of course," Hitomi replied, and Tokio drew away.

Her eyes were watery and her face was scrunched into the kind of smile that a dolefully happy person wore. Naruku was amazed at her composure, for not a single tear had fallen, though it was all too clear they were ready to start racing down her rosy cheeks.

"Goodbye!" Tokio called once again as the three filed out of the manor and down the walkway.

It was late in the evening, as the sun was setting, that Hitomi, Kenshin and Naruku arrived at the river near their home. Almost at once, Kenshin sensed that something was wrong. He grabbed Naruku's wrist automatically, gripping her loosely but protectively. Naruku's other hand had reached down at her waist, grasping at the air there, before she blinked and let it drop.

Hitomi noticed that Kenshin's hand did not find hers as she was hoping, and instead took the time to put a hand on the hilt of her blade, sensing from the other two that something was up.

"Do you hear that?" Naruku whispered. "It sounds like the police…"

"It is," Kenshin confirmed. "Stay close." And with that he was darting up the path, his hand still firmly on Naruku's. Hitomi stayed close to his side, wanting to touch him in some way and tell him that she was with him and they were still partners, like how they used to be.

"Mr. Himura!" an alarmed voice called, rushing to meet them as they came upon the dojo gate. It was Chief Uramura from the Tokyo police force. "We have a situation."

That was easy to tell. There were half a dozen policemen posted in a formation across the dojo courtyard, and several more carrying sabers that waited for orders to advance inside.

Kenshin's eyes flashed. "What situation is that, sir?"

Uramura took his cap off and shuffled closer. "We have reason to believe there is an escaped convict currently inside the house or around it."

The world spun around Kenshin before he regained focus. "It's Nobu Sho, isn't it?" he asked as though he almost didn't want the answer.

"Regretfully," Uramura nodded. "I have to ask you to let the police handle this for once."

Kenshin nodded. "As long as no one is endangered, my place is here." His hand slipped from Naruku's wrist to her hand, and he held it tightly in his.

"I'm fine, Kenshin," Naruku said quietly. "He doesn't scare me. Especially not with you so close by." Naruku's soft, adoring voice spoke volumes of how much she idolized Kenshin. It was really getting on Hitomi's nerves.

"He may be seeking you, for what you did last time," Kenshin responded, leaning closer to her and speaking in a low, comforting whisper.

Naruku laughed. "_Last time_ I kicked his sorry butt because he's nothing but a pervvy bastard." She took a seat on the gate and Hitomi took that opportunity to push closer to Kenshin.

A sudden flurry within the police units made Naruku start. Kenshin's hands were at her waist in an instant, supporting her against a fall. She gripped the side of the gate with such ferocity, her knuckles were turning white.

"He's inside, Chief!" a policeman shouted, keeping his gun at the ready. "Should we shoot?"

"Wait for my order!" Uramura yelled. "_Damnit._ Where's the Inspector? DO NOT FIRE!" he shouted at one of the junior officers who seemed to be shaking so bad his trigger was slowly being pulled.

"He's coming outside!" one of the swordsmen reported.

"Steady…" Uramura warned. "Hold your positions!" he barked at the two front swordsmen, one of whom had given the report.

On the gate, Naruku shook, her tremors almost strong enough to topple her over, if not for Kenshin's protective grip.

Hitomi stood, such impatience she had never endured. A big part of her felt like charging in just to get the suspense over with. She held still.

The door began to open, and all sixteen policemen simultaneously tensed up.

And then, as slow and tantalizing as the door had been opening, it was suddenly flung to the side.

"DO NOT SHOOT!"

Not a man moved, except for the one who stood in the dojo doorway, figure outlined in the dimming sunlight.

"Oi," he muttered, scratching his neck. "I was wondering when you'd get back. Nice welcome fer me, Kenshin."

"SANOSUKE YOU TWIT!" Naruku had slipped all the way off the gate and into Kenshin's arms, where she stood, pinned against him.

In the doorway, Sano grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, guys," he said to the police. "There's no Nobu Sho here, as far as I can tell. Wish you luck on your investigation, though."

The sixteen policemen stared in shock at Sano. They, undoubtedly, felt extremely stupid and peculiar, with all their firearms aimed at a freeloading civilian.

Hitomi sheathed her sword and strode forward, watching the policemen gather their ranks and depart.

No longer the least bit angry with Sano, Naruku flew across the courtyard and flung her arms around Sano. "Good to see you," she said to him, grinning.

"Sorry for the trouble," Kenshin said as Uramura passed by. Kenshin then made his way across the yard to the porch where Sano and Naruku already stood. Hitomi followed behind.

"Just got back from our World Trip Honeymoon," Sano winked. "Megumi's asleep at our place." Naruku heard the certain stroke of pride as he said "_our_ place."

"Welcome back, Sano," Kenshin greeted, smiling at his friend as he walked up the steps.

Sano scratched his head. "Who's this?" he jerked a thumb at Hitomi, whose eyes narrowed coolly.

"Hitomi Yamazaki," she replied, trying to keep her tone polite. "Kenshin's probably told you about me."

"Er…" Sano looked from Kenshin to Naruku patently. "No. Never heard of you."

"We were partners in the revolution," Hitomi supplied.

"Ah. Another patriot," Sano grumbled. He supposed, when it came down to it, he no longer had his bias against the patriots, but something about Hitomi bugged him in any case. Or it could have been that he was just annoyed with the whole police assault, which was really just his own fault. "Right. Well. What are you doing here?"

Hitomi blinked at him. "I'm staying here. So I can be with Kenshin."

Sano cast a shrewd look from Hitomi to Naruku. The latter seemed somewhat surprised by the female assassin's answer.

Sano sighed. "Whatever you say…er…Hitomi, was it?"

Hitomi gave a curt nod, clearly exasperated with Sano's presence.

"Why don't we get settled?" Kenshin said lightly, picking up on Hitomi's unease. "Miss Hitomi, you can unpack in Miss Kaoru room…it's right across from mine, I'll show you there."

As the two of them disappeared into the house, Sano motioned for Naruku to hang back.

"How're you holding up?" he asked, once Kenshin and Hitomi were safely inside.

Naruku glanced up at him. "Just fine, why?"

Sano jerked his head into the house. "Something tells me you aren't exactly ecstatic with the state of things right now…concerning what's-her-name, anyway."

"Miss Yamazaki, you mean?" Naruku asked. When Sano nodded in agreement, she went on, "Sometimes it's a little hard to handle…just the things she says and the way she looks at me, and at Kenshin. But Kenshin promised me nothing would change between us, and I've always trusted him. I'm not about to stop now."

Sano nodded and gave Naruku a lopsided grin. Like elastic, she was always able to bounce back. "So, where are you guys returning from? A camping trip that I missed out on? And where are Yahiko and Little Missy?"

"Kaoru and Yahiko are competing in a kendo tournament…they're doing very well, too! Kenshin and I were staying at Fujita manor for a few days," Naruku explained, turning her gaze to the sunlit yard.

Sano's face was contorted into a strange sort of scowl. "You were staying with _Saitou?_"

Naruku glanced back up at him and gave an apologetic smile. "Well, yes, you see Tokio, you know his wife, right? Well, she invited us to stay for a few days…and actually Saitou wasn't there a lot of the time, he's sorting things out about Nobu Sho, you know, the one the police are after and mistook you for."

Sano's scowl did not fade. "Naru! That's the worst kind of betrayal! You were fraternizing with the enemy! You were _staying _at his _house, _do you know what kind of torture he could have inflicted on you?" Sano ranted, throwing his arms around in an animated fashion.

"Honestly Sano, I don't know what you mean. Saitou's not even an enemy and it's not like he could be the least bit rude to us without having Miss Tokio scream at him. Though he did keep calling me 'the Katsura girl' instead of using my name. I mean, really, '_Naruku'_ is that so hard to—"

"I see Sano has found out where we've been," Kenshin commented at the doorway. Naruku gave a chuckle of confirmation.

Hitomi then appeared at Kenshin's elbow.

"I'm exhausted after out journey, so I think I'll take a bath," she said, moving out of the doorway and down the steps.

"I can heat the bath water if you like, Miss Hitomi," Kenshin volunteered.

"Thank you," Hitomi said, flashing him a bright, not-so-secretive smile.

They crossed the courtyard together, going around the house to the back where the bathhouse was. Again that left Naruku and Sano together to talk.

"Oh, yeah, I totally see what you mean," Sano spoke, his eyes still following where Hitomi and Kenshin were headed. "She's practically all over him."

"Sano!" Naruku said, surprised. "She didn't even _do_ anything. Believe me, when she's 'all over him,' you'll know."

"But just the _way_ she is around him," Sano persisted. "I don't know, maybe I'm just irritable today. But still, I can tell she thinks she's the only one in the world to Kenshin…pisses me off…like she's more important to him than any of _us._"

"Sano you're making this up from one second that you saw her," Naruku said reasonably. "Well, maybe not _entirely_ making it up."

Sano shrugged. "Maybe, but that's just the sense that I'm getting. And you know how often I'm right about people."

"Uh, never?"

Sano waved this off. "All I'm saying is, you should probably do something before this Hitomi gets the idea that she's the only friend of Kenshin or something…she looks like she's barely regarding your relationship with him at all!"

Naruku shook her head. "That is completely false, Sano, I don't know where you're getting all this. And _don't _say you are always right about people! You weren't right about Kenshin when you met him, or so you told me, you certainly weren't right about Megumi from what I've heard—"

Sano gave an innocent grin. "I was right about _you,_ wasn't I?"

Naruku fell silent. It wasn't that he was making a good point, exactly, but more because she couldn't remember Sano making judgments about her at all. Despite his sweet demeanor, Sano could be extremely judgmental about people he didn't know. But Naruku never remembered him saying anything remotely false or fabricated about her.

"In any case, I better go pick up Megumi for dinner…tell Kenshin I said good-bye."

Hours after Sano had left, Naruku began to think about what he had said. Did Hitomi really not see her as a contender for Kenshin's affections? Did she not feel threatened at _all?_ Tomorrow, Naruku resolved, she would find out.

* * *

A/N: As always, I want to know what you thought. Thanks for your support so far!

Zioncross: You're too much::smack: aiiiiee...'sexy name' ya right! lmao

Another Baka: Kenshin's pretty much totally healthy, unless you count having girls fight over you as a sickness...lol. Where's who? Enizu? He has nothing to do with this fic, that's all.

Sukadono: Oh, it's you. I'll be waiting on the edge of my seat for that e-mail, really I will.

"Oro" Object: haha.

Love in War: I love Tokio! Haha, even though we don't know what she's like...I like my version though, don't you think?

Question Marks: I'm glad that you do.

Naughty Girl: I think you mean Hitomi. She's pretty obnoxious, right? I'm glad you like KenshinxNaruku.

Leona Westley: Isn't he? I'm sorry...

Mischievous Lass: Lol, I'm glad you feel so passionately about it. Love having you read my stuff.

* * *

Thank you for all your compliments and comments. I really do appreciate them. Stay tuned for chapter five! 


	5. Realization

Disclaimer: I have never owned, or claimed to own, Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs rightfully to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A Note: I challenged myself to write this fic without the use of fangirl Japanese, so that's why it's completely Anglicized. Yes, I also mean no honorifcs, which are actually good to use if done so correctly, but it's not a challenge if it's not hard, right? Anyway, if the lack of Japanese bothers you, I'm sorry, but I hope it won't keep you from reading.

A/N: I'm not supposed to feel guilty about this fic...I'm not supposed to feel guilty about this fic...I'm not guilty, I'm not! Okay, maybe a little. It gets under my skin when it takes me more than two weeks to update, no matter what the fic is. And I think this took me about five weeks? I apologize! Well, okay, I am only writing this fic when the mood strikes me, and that's not a whole lot. It's been weird that way, but I won't even touch it for days or weeks and suddenly I open it up and start typing and then the chapter's finished!

My betas couldn't get this back to me this time...that's okay, I don't think there's anything horribly wrong with this chapter...is there?

In other news, I have finally started the final piece of Naruku's series, titled _Forever Wandering._ Chapter two is up on that.

Oh, and I am an entry as author of the year in the RKRC awards (2003-2004)! Shameless plugging...

Anyway, tanoshimu!

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton_

_

* * *

_

**Realization**

5. Naruku hadn't thought of exactly what she would do about Hitomi. Now, the next morning, Naruku mulled it over as she added miso to her simmering pot.

Should she just confront the ex-assassin? In any other case, Naruku would have done that almost immediately…but at this point, Naruku could barely word her own thoughts. What, exactly, did she want from Hitomi? A written confession that she was ready to fight to the death for Kenshin? A story about how she and Kenshin had been together in the past and now Naruku was standing in the way…? How could Naruku confront Hitomi if she didn't even know what it was she wanted to hear?

She shook her head fervently and got back to cutting up green onion. Maybe the truth was, Naruku just wanted to prove to Hitomi that she loved Kenshin. Not worshiped, not idolized—_loved._

But then—did that matter as much as it seemed to? Was Sano wrong about everything concerning Hitomi? It seemed unlikely.

At that moment, Naruku heard the front hall door open and two pairs of feet come padding down the hall, accompanied by cheerful voices.

Startled by this, Naruku's hand jerked along with her head. The knife she had been chopping onion with plummeted down at her finger, slicing her thumb.

"Shit," Naruku cursed quietly, dropping the knife on the counter and tending to her thumb. The blood started the flow out and soon it was running down her wrist. She quickly mopped it up with her sleeve and tore the wrap out of her hair, using it instead to apply pressure to her wound. She wrapped it quickly and with difficulty. The red seeped through the fabric, staining it, but at least the bleeding would stop soon.

As soon as Naruku turned back to her soup, the kitchen door opened to reveal Kenshin and Hitomi standing side-by-side. Upon catching sight of Naruku's familiar face, Kenshin made a beeline for her.

"Good morning," Naruku said. "I didn't even know you were awake."

"Out and about, too," Hitomi answered. "We were reminiscing by the riverside. It's simply wonderful there." She laughed gaily.

Naruku felt her anger simmer. It was funny, but those kinds of blatant insinuations hadn't bothered her just a few days ago at the Fujita Manor. She guessed it was because back then, Hitomi had seemed like a temporary installment. Now, Naruku didn't know when she'd see the last of her.

"The riverside holds a lot of memories, doesn't it?" Kenshin said quietly.

Naruku didn't answer. It was the perfect time to say something snide, something to make Hitomi feel as Naruku did then. To have a shared moment with Kenshin, leaving Hitomi out of it.

Instead, Naruku nodded and scooped up the green onions to dump them into the soup. "Well, breakfast will be ready in a moment," she said at last. "You could help me out by setting the table."

Kenshin nodded. "Of course. Miss Hitomi, you can wait in the dining room for breakfast to be served—don't worry about the dishes or cleaning up."

He gave her a hearty smile, which she returned and then retreated out into the dining room.

Kenshin turned back to Naruku, his smile no longer in place. She paid him no mind as she finished up the miso soup. Kenshin merely stood in front of her, ignoring everything around him.

"Now let me see that finger," he said quietly.

Naruku froze. "I'm sorry?"

"Your thumb," he replied. "You cut yourself, didn't you?"

Naruku turned to him and nodded, extending her left hand out to him.

He frowned. "Miss Naruku, you should know to wrap it tighter than this."

She scowled back. "It's hard with one hand!" she protested.

"All right," Kenshin allowed. He produced a roll of gauze from his sleeve pocket and set to work on re-doing Naruku bandaging.

"Do you carry that around all the time, or just when you don't trust me to cook without getting hurt?" Naruku quipped. His only answer was a light smile on his lips, so Naruku went on, "I guess you never know when you're going to meet a psychotic swordsman with an superiority complex, or a girl who can't cook without maiming herself."

"You really should be more careful," Kenshin replied, ignoring her sarcasm. He finished wrapping her wound and tied it tightly. "There you go."

Naruku withdrew her hand. "Hey, thanks," she said sincerely, bending her thumb slowly.

After a moment of strange, stilted silence, Kenshin moved forward and captured her injured hand in both of his.

Naruku stared in awe as Kenshin slowly turned her hand over and brought it up towards him. His lips were no more than a few centimeters away from her middle knuckle when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, Kenshin—" Hitomi's voice rang out, sickly sweet.

Kenshin dropped Naruku's hand clumsily and turned around until he stood innocently beside Naruku with a smile on his face.

"It will be just a moment, Miss Hitomi," Kenshin said pleasantly.

Hitomi surveyed the two of them with a tightened expression but then swept from the room without another word.

Kenshin wordlessly picked up the trays that lay gleaming on the counter and exited the kitchen, leaving Naruku to catch her breath against the hard granite counter.

"Wow," she said to herself. "I definitely did not imagine _that._"

Maybe she had been stupid to think she had to 'do something' about Hitomi. Naruku had always fancied herself an optimist, so maybe if she didn't worry about it, it would work itself out. Whatever 'it' was. In any case, Kenshin was doing a pretty good job of keeping her assured.

With that thought and a fresh new smile on her face, Naruku set to work on serving her meticulously prepared breakfast.

-

The current guest and residents of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo were surprised late that afternoon when they were visited by two rather peculiar people.

"Oiya little cat, where's Kenshin?" Sano spoke lazily, a fishbone placed precariously on his lower lip.

Naruku barely glanced up from the dishes as she retorted, "Speak, don't mumble, Sanosuke."

Once she had focused completely, she immediately jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the new arrivals. "What is _he _doing here? With you?"

A cigarette was lazily tossed to the floor. "It is none of your concern," Saitou replied, clipping his vowels.

Naruku did not take notice of his rude words. "Tokio hates that, you know." She said in response to the cigarette that lay smoldering in the dirt. Had Naruku been but six months younger, Saitou was sure that she would have stuck out her tongue childishly.

"I don't think that's the matter at hand here," Saitou said coolly.

Naruku's features tightened. "Than what _is_ the matter at hand?" She supposed at that point she should have been able to figure it out, but she'd never been particularly shrewd.

"For that, we'll need to see the Battousai."

It was clear that Saitou was going to leave it at that until Naruku had produced said Battousai (or Kenshin, at the very least.)

"Sorry, Naru," Sano winked as he and Saitou, his once sworn enemy, strolled past the petit redheaded girl and into the house.

She brushed off their surprising dual arrival with a mere shrug and a muttered 'whatever' (a catchphrase she had unfortunately picked up from Yahiko). Sano and Saitou were certainly not alarming enough to break her concentration from her chores.

What was it she was doing again?

-

"I see," Kenshin said slowly as his eyes darted over the paper that had been delivered to him. He folded it carefully on the creases.

"This will not make Naruku very happy, that it won't," he said simply to Saitou and Sano, who stood expressionlessly in front of him.

"It's not bound to make anyone too happy," Sano told him.

"What is your decision?" Saitou inquired.

Kenshin slowly turned his gaze onto Saitou. "I assume you wouldn't have come here if you didn't need my help…but what exactly is it you want me to do? That part is not clear."

Saitou and Sano glanced at each other briefly.

"Along with the police report…came this," with that Saitou extended one gloved hand in which was a small rectangular note.

Kenshin took it hesitantly and stared at the ink characters until they arranged themselves in his mind and finally made sense.

**_Battousai,_**

**_ You cannot stop us. At the river you will find the body of she who tried. _**

A character at the bottom of the note read simply _Sho._

But underneath that in untidy scrawl was another name, one which Kenshin had trouble making out.

"This does not make any sense, that it does not," Kenshin said. "I assume the note is talking about Miss Naruku, but she is out doing the dishes." He shot a quick glance at the other two men for assurance, and Sano nodded in reply.

Kenshin seemed to calm after that. "Who is 'we'?" was his second question.

"Well," Saitou began before Sano had the chance. "Nobu Sho's cellmate was Isurugi Raijuta. I'm sure you'll remember that weakling if you rack your brain enough."

"Oh! _Now _I remember that guy!" Sano suddenly yelled.

Saitou glanced at him in a very condescending way before turning to Kenshin.

"So the two of them teamed up…but for what purpose?" Kenshin's brow furrowed in thought.

"You misunderstand. Raijuta remains rotting away in prison. He nurses a very strong grudge against you and promised Nobu Sho his two virgin nieces in return for your head," Saitou said blandly.

Again, Sano had something to say. "That's disgusting," he said with a tone of finality. "That's just disgusting."

"So you intent to use me as bait for Nobu Sho to lure him into a police trap," Kenshin said tonelessly.

"In effect," Saitou replied coolly. Then a strangely maniac smirk appeared on his face. "And the best part is, I know you can't say no to this because it would cost more innocent lives, and most definitely endanger the Katsura girl."

Kenshin wondered if Saitou had to be so blunt about it. But he was right. He did have to agree. "One more question," he said. "Why is Sanosuke here?"

Sano looked shocked. "What? I'm helping with this!"

Kenshin smiled apologetically. "This one only meant that there is no need for you to get involved in such things…I'm sure it'll all be taken care of. And besides, you wouldn't want to get scolded by Miss Megumi, that you wouldn't."

Sano frowned. "Hmph," he said. "I'm not letting you two bust this guy without getting a few punches in myself. Guys like this 'Sho' really piss me off."

"All right Sano," Kenshin said, laying a hand on his younger friend's arm. "We'll meet us again tomorrow morning."

Saitou nodded and turned on his heel to go.

"Oh, and Saitou—" Kenshin called after him. "Tell Madame Tokio that I wish her a good evening."

Saitou didn't respond as he strolled away.

"So what are you going to tell the little cat?" Sano asked once they were certain Saitou was gone.

"Miss Naruku?" Kenshin clarified. He thought about it. "The truth, I suppose."

-

Naruku felt Kenshin trying to catch her eye near the end of dinner. After enduring a lengthy meal in which Sano ate everything in sight and Hitomi was acting particularly pushy towards Kenshin, Naruku felt like she needed a nice bath and then some sleep.

But Kenshin was obviously trying to get her alone for _some_ reason, and whatever it was, it was probably pretty serious.

So she waited patiently as Kenshin cleared and washed the dishes, successfully dissuading all of Hitomi's preemptive strikes to claim his attention for the night.

Only once she was sent on her way (probably to take what would have been Naruku's bath) did Naruku feel it was safe to enter the kitchen and see what Kenshin wanted.

"Come outside with me," he said gently once he caught sight of her.

Wordlessly she followed him out until they were stationed at the side of the house.

"There was a note sent to the police force today," Kenshin began. "It was intended for me."

Naruku titled her head. "Let me guess," she cut in. "Nobu Sho wants to have a personal duel with you."

She laughed at the mildly stunned expression that showed up on Kenshin's face.

"Some things just stop being surprising," she told him. People wanting to fight Kenshin, for whatever reason, was nothing new to her.

"But if I don't get to him fast enough, he could go after you," Kenshin continued.

"Kenshin," she replied bracingly. "This is not exactly in the realm of disturbing to me, okay? Nobu Sho is nothing to worry about. Heck, if I wanted to, I could go find him and—"

Bam.

Kenshin had unfolded his arms and leaned forward, placing one hand on either side of the wall behind Naruku, trapping her between his arms. He was leaning so far in that he was practically on top of her. He had always been a man of small stature, but suddenly Naruku felt that he was towering over her.

It was, to say the least, rather unnerving and caused Naruku's current train of thought, along with _any _thought her brain had planned on having, to simply fly out of her head.

"Naruku," Kenshin said in a very low, stern voice.

She lowered her eyes and tried to duck to avoid his stare, but she could only slump down so far, and his face was still not even six inches above hers.

"Naruku, promise me you will not do that," he said in a firm tone.

"Mffpm…" she squeaked. Then—slowly—she raised and lowered her head in a jolted sort of nod.

He released her and leaned back against the wall beside her.

"Do you promise?"

She didn't trust her voice so she nodded again.

"Good," he said quietly.

It then dawned on Naruku why he had seemed so angry, so stern with her. He was worried—no, _scared_—for her.

Suddenly feeling a deep amount of empathy and care for the rurouni, Naruku settled herself comfortably against the wall and leaned toward him, allowing the very tops of their heads to touch. Not another word was exchanged as the two of them stood there, watching the stars appear like pinpricks in the dark night sky.

-

Watching those very same stars was Hitomi, who sat alongside the patio. She had overheard, and, more importantly, understood the exchange between Naruku and Kenshin and now her mood darkened at every second.

She was growing angry, with herself, and with Naruku, who was so plainly standing in the way. Hitomi and Kenshin _belonged _together, or had they gained nothing from their time spent together during the revolution?

Hitomi could not believe she was in this situation. _She _was the one vying for Kenshin's attention, for the right to be his. She was a twenty-seven year old woman for god's sake! Surely she was more mature than this!

But Hitomi could not get past the thought of Naruku and Kenshin. Of course she had expected him to care for her…they were friends after all. But to have _these _kinds of feelings for the girl?

That she had not expected. She had not expected to feel so left out of Kenshin's new life. She was supposed to be the one he waited for, the one he lived for, as she lived for him. Why did it seem his interests lay elsewhere?

She thought of her brazen words to Tokio just a few days before. How sure she had been of Kenshin's love for her! Her anger bubbled.

A few days ago, Naruku had seemed like nothing. Like a love-struck girl. Now, Hitomi had to compete with this little girl.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out, especially because I had no idea where it was going to go or anything. All in all, I think I managed to stay on-track and still provide the right amount of random fluff and funniness. That is so not a word. (Looks it up...wow! It IS!) 

Thanks you guys for understanding that this is an in-between fic and being patient and all that. It makes writing that much funner. (Now I _know_ that's not a word!)

Zioncross: I don't know...you're not supposed to like her! Stop that! Wow, you're right, she _is _like a spoiled rich girl. Hmm...her backstory is a little bit like that now that I think about it. I already said her and Tokio's parents were rich and lordly, so that fits. Hitomi was probably the rich girl who tried to rebel against the rules and restrictions that didn't really exist. Thanks and...yeah, I got confused for a second. I was like, "hmm, Outa?" Haha. Wow, it _has _been a long time since chapter four if your review is still telling me to update "Buried Path."

Hopeless Lady: Sano is a pretty funny person. I'll always update...just sometimes not particularly quickly...

kleenex: I'm prejudice that way, too. If I see like KaoruxBattousai or AoshixOC or even KenshinxOC I will pretty much ignore that story. But I'm glad my summary was able to draw you in! That makes me so happy! This is like the only summary I am proud of. I love when people can use Mary-Sues in a good and funny way without it being a parody. Like me? Yes. :conceited:

angel1808: Yes, this is a KenxNaru side-story. And you shouldn't like Hitomit. She's a bad loser.

kie-san: I absolutely adore your reaction. You totally get Hitomi in all of her...cough, complexity. (Not.) I'm glad you like both Tokio and Saitou. Naruku, apparently, has a very high bitch-tolerance. Hehee...I love how much you hate Hitomi. It makes me feel so accomplished. She's like, all the Mary-Sues I've ever read mixed together. Actually, one in particular influenced the creation of Hitomi, but I'm not saying anything. Except that everything you're saying is exactly what I thought when reading this certain Mary-Sue story. I know this is way later, but anytime you need help with your fic, I will be glad to! (Even though I know how much Fairy Mage rocks at beta-ing...she beta-ed this fic, did you know that?)

* * *

Thanks for your wonderful and inspiring reviews. I love receiving them. There should be a town named after reviews...Stay tuned for chapter six! Called...not sure yet. I haven't started it. It's probably not going to be the last chapter, but it might be. So just watch for it! Thank you. 


	6. Devotion

Disclaimer: I have never owned, or claimed to own, Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs rightfully to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A Note: I challenged myself to write this fic without the use of fangirl Japanese, so that's why it's completely Anglicized. Yes, I also mean no honorifcs, which are actually good to use if done so correctly, but it's not a challenge if it's not hard, right? Anyway, if the lack of Japanese bothers you, I'm sorry, but I hope it won't keep you from reading.

A/N: This chapter was written while on an amazingly fun vacation. It was one of the easiest things I've written in a long time, in that it practicaly wrote itself and words were just crowding to get out of my pen (Yes, I wrote freehand because I was in a car with little else to do.) But it needed a lot of re-working later on and the end result is this.

So, if you are asking yourself "Is she just going to ignore the fact that the last time she updated this fic was seven months ago?"

The answer is yes, yes I am.

Many, many thanks to my wonderful new beta Khrysalis. You were an immense help on this chapter.

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton_

_

* * *

_

** Devotion**

6. When Naruku woke up the next morning, she knew Kenshin had gone. She got up and dressed with the ritual of years—undercoat, pants, gi, obi, obi-jime—and lumbered down the hall to the kitchen. No scent of breakfast greeted her, so Naruku surmised that either Hitomi had not woken up yet, or she wasn't even in the house.

Deciding against being hospitable, Naruku dismissed the idea of making breakfast for two and instead opened the cabinet to grab a bag of dried fish. It was one of the treats Tokio had given to them when they left.

Her hand had barely brushed the top of the bag when a voice sounded from behind her.

"So you didn't go after them," Hitomi stated with an air of omniscience. "Why not?"

Naruku turned and as a result knocked over her breakfast. "I don't fight."

_Not anymore, _she added silently. "What about you? Why didn't you go after them?"

Hitomi's reply was swift, "While my skills with a sword would have been a great asset to Kenshin, I believe he wanted me to stay behind to protect the less capable."

Naruku was silent. She knew that Hitomi meant her.

"Kenshin has always felt the need to protect the helpless, and being what I am to him, it only makes sense that I should do the same," she spoke softly, a hint of a kind smile on her face.

Naruku promptly slammed the cabinet closed, inwardly pleased at how much Hitomi jumped at the sound.

"If I am truly so helpless, then how did I catch Nobu Sho the first time?" she ground out as she stalked past the older woman.

Hitomi remained there, a mild expression of surprise on her face.

-

Near the edge of the river, Saitou, Kenshin and Sano sat in near-silence. They were tense—impatient and anxious.

"Where is he…where the hell is he?" Sano muttered angrily to himself.

"The note said 'at the river,' right?" Kenshin asked, looking up at Saitou.

The police inspector jerked his head in confirmation.

Kenshin lowered his chin and went back to brooding. "Perhaps Nobu Sho never meant to make good on his threat. Perhaps he's using it to make us wait around while he wreaks more havoc." His voice grew harsher and more constricted as he spoke.

Saitou exhaled and shifted his position. "That's not a prospect we haven't thought of. Even as we wait here, almost half the Tokyo police force we have half the Tokyo police force patrolling."

"While the other half is waiting here," Sano spat, crossing his arms and standing up.

Saitou's vision swiveled toward him. "Remind me again why you're even here?" he asked snidely.

"Seems to me," Sano continued logically, throwing Saitou a nasty glare. "That three intuitive guys like us ought to be doing something more useful than _waiting_. We should be figuring out where this guy really is."

"What's your point?" Saitou asked irritably, standing up to level himself with the fidgeting Sano.

"Brothels," Sano answered, pointing at a building not too far off across the river. It was ramshackle and non-descript, with peeling paint and a wafting stench of booze and sweat curling out from it. Several buildings of similar appearance stooped in lazy rows beside it.

Early in the morning there was not much activity going on, so the whole road seemed almost deserted.

"A guy like Nobu Sho is bound to be hanging out somewhere in the slums. And if he's not, maybe one of the girls has a clue as to where he is."

Saitou turned to Kenshin and they exchanged quizzical looks. It wasn't a bad idea…

"All right," Saitou consented at last. "But you're not going in. Himura is. We can't risk you getting _tempted_ and putting the search in jeopardy."

But Sano was already headed toward the shabby building. "Relax," he drawled. "I'm married."

Though he didn't think it would amount to anything, Saitou allowed Sano to continue on with the charade, letting him lead the way across a bridge and down the road to one of the bawdyhouses as Kenshin shuffled behind the two of them.

Leaning coolly against the building as Sano entered, Saitou produced a pack of cigarettes and readily selected one.

Before he could so much as put it between his lips, Kenshin interrupted.

"Perhaps we ought to go in after him." He sounded worried.

"Hn," Saitou remarked derisively. "You don't trust him to stay on task?"

It was too clear how this amused the officer, but Kenshin shook his head truthfully.

"It's not that," Kenshin proffered. "But I'm sure you're not oblivious to the fact that Sanosuke is not the best with words."

Nothing else needed to be said, and Saitou charitably refrained from any comment as he and Kenshin followed the younger man inside.

"What do you mean I can't get in unless I pay? I'm not here for _that_, I just need to ask some questions!" Sano raged at what appeared to be the elderly mistress of the house.

"Right," she snorted in dubious tones.

"I'm serious! We're looking for a convict, here," Sano rambled. "And why would I even come in here for _that?_ I'm married, you know."

"He seems unaware that it's mostly married men who come here," Saitou sneered. "Moron."

Before Kenshin could object, Saitou strode smoothly up to the quarrel and cut in, "I'm a police officer, miss," he advocated. "And we need to get in here for professional reasons. There's a suspected sex offender on the loose, and this brothel may have serious evidence pertaining to the case."

It was basically a complete lie, because no one had any proof one way or the other that the brothel was in any way significant to the case. In addition, Saitou had somehow failed to mention that the suspected sex offender had actually been convicted once and had escaped.

Still, it was a good story, only not good enough for the mistress, who was completely unimpressed.

"Look, maybe we ought to just pay," Sano said reasonably. "I mean—"

"Fool," Saitou snarled back. "The police can't have any association with a place like this."

"Well, _I'm_ not police, am I?" Sano contested. "So couldn't I?"

"Oh yes, you'd like that very much, wouldn't you? A good excuse to—"

"Hey, I'm married!" Sano protested for the third time.

"Mr. Sanosuke!" a squealing voice came from behind the old mistress.

Four heads turned simultaneously to the sound. Standing in the doorway was a very pretty, lithe woman, dressed in a floral kimono with a spring green obi tied in front. She was quite curvy with meticulously painted full red lips and dark, sexy eyes.

"Er…Sano? Do you know her?" Kenshin asked uneasily. He noted with distaste at how Saitou's lips were curling in amusement.

"Uh, yeah. I know how it looks, but there's a very good explanation. Of course, it doesn't really make me look all that good, but better than what everyone's thinking, probably," Sano stammered.

"Oh?" Saitou was beyond himself in delight. "I'd like to hear this very good explanation."

"Aiko!" the mistress barked. "What are you doing out here? These men have not paid for entertainment. Get in the back!"

"Oh Aunty, there's no need to worry. Mr. Sanosuke would _never_ indulge in a brothel, and none of these fine men seem the type either," the girl called Aiko cooed, sidling up to Sano. "It's been so long, hasn't it, sir?"

"Yeah, sure…" Sano answered awkwardly. "Look everyone, I just helped Aiko out of a tough spot a few years ago. There's nothing else to it."

Aiko pouted prettily. "Aw, is that all I am to you, Mr. Sanosuke? Just a client?"

"Client?" Kenshin asked, nonplussed. "It is this one's understanding that a courtesan isn't a client, but that she _has_ clients."

"Yeah, because Aiko was paying _me,_" Sano responded sternly. Color rushed to his cheeks. "I mean, not for _that!_ It was—I mean—_nothing _like—"

"I came to Mr. Sanosuke a few years ago and hired him to fight an old client of mine," Aiko said, removing the flirty brogue from her voice. "The guy was a scumbag, I mean, they're all scumbags, but he would threaten me and no one did a damn about it 'cause he paid so well. So I found Mr. Sanosuke and sold him the fight. Got that scumbag off my back and that was pretty much it."

Sano looked gratefully over at Aiko, an expression of relief on his face.

"That makes sense," Kenshin answered, refusing to give Saitou a chance to bully Sano more.

"So, you're married now, eh Sano? She pretty?" Aiko interjected with strangely boyish mannerisms.

"Sorry to break up this lovely little reunion, but we've got a criminal to catch," Saitou broke in.

"Oh? Maybe I can help," Aiko offered.

Sano's eyes lit up. "Yeah, sure! You know a Nobu Sho?"

Aiko scrunched up her face, try to recall the name. "Oh, yeah. Mizuki sees him sometimes."

The electricity that sparked from this nonchalant statement coursed through the three men. "Do you know where we can find him?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Sometimes he hangs out at a restaurant near here. I'd show you the way, but Aunty won't let me leave, now will you, Aunty?"

The mistress growled in response.

"Do you know what it's called?" Sano asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I go there sometimes to. They have an awfully good yakisoba dish, with just the right amount of—"

"_Aiko_," Sano glowered.

"Right. It's the Ookawa, just 'round the block from here. Again, I could show you where but—"

"Thanks!" Sano replied hastily before flying out the door.

Flashing a slightly apologetic look, Kenshin followed him, Saitou sauntering out at his heels.

-

The wooden floor of the drill hall glistened as Naruku raced up and down, using the balls of her feet to propel her forward while her hands pushed a white cloth across the floor, collecting dirt and dust.

"What are you doing?"

Naruku didn't even glance up. "Cleaning," she answered shortly.

"Hm. I didn't think you were the domestic type," Hitomi remarked with a sniff.

Naruku did not like the implication in Hitomi's simple comment. She felt Hitomi was saying Naruku was unfit for wifely duties, just as she had implied earlier that Naruku was too weak to make a valuable comrade. It appeared that Naruku was simply not good enough to be anything to Kenshin, or at least that's how Hitomi saw it.

Naruku sat up, brushed her short hair out of her eyes, and then got to her feet. "Look," she fumed impatiently. "What do you want?"

"I want to know about you and Kenshin. I have a pretty good idea of what he is to you…what are you to him?" Hitomi's gaze was calculating, judging.

"Why?" Naruku asked simply, tossing down the rag.

"What?" Hitomi seemed taken aback by Naruku's nonplussed response to the sudden confrontation.

"Why does it matter?" Naruku clarified.

"Well, of course it matters," Hitomi returned, frowning. "When Kenshin gets back, I want to make sure you won't be in the way."

"In the way," Naruku repeated dully, her arms hanging heavily at her sides.

"Yes," answered Hitomi, steel blue eyes glittering. "We both now know that there is a rivalry between us over Kenshin. It needs to be solved before Kenshin returns."

Hitomi stated this dutifully; as if it were a fact that anyone could see.

Squinting at the older woman, Naruku scrutinized her carefully, her expression now as calculating as Hitomi's.

After a while she said quietly, "Why the sudden concern? You didn't seem too worried a few days ago. I heard you talking to Miss Tokio, you know. If you're so sure that Kenshin loves you, then why are we even having this discussion?"

Hitomi was rendered speechless for a moment. She found her voice and a spark of anger that made her fists curl at her sides. "You mean you eavesdropped on me."

Naruku glanced up suddenly, a cold expression on her face. "No. See, that's the difference between you and me, Miss Yamazaki. I don't need to know what you feel for Kenshin, or what he feels for you. It doesn't matter to me because I trust Kenshin, and I trust that he won't mislead me."

"Brave words," Hitomi countered spitefully, taking a step toward Naruku. "But then you should know that he wouldn't mislead me, either."

Naruku lowered her eyes. "No," she agreed. Her gaze flicked back up. "But you can mislead yourself. Miss Yamazaki, has Kenshin ever said anything—or done anything—that showed he cares for you as something more than a friend or comrade?"

Hitomi closed her eyes and seemed to draw into herself. "Of—of course he has…" she faltered. Those things that she had smiled on before, those tokens of her and Kenshin's bond, now, under the harsh light of Naruku's inquiry, did not seem to draw up the picture of love.

"Did he ever say he loved you? Kiss you, touch you when it wasn't needed?"

Hitomi recalled the moment when they returned to the dojo, thinking that Nobu Sho was inside. It was Naruku's hand that Kenshin had reached for, _Naruku's_ waist that his arms encircled, not Hitomi's. Not hers.

"Has he ever remained attentive to your feelings, even in the midst of something much bigger, much more important? _That's_ how you know, Miss Yamazaki. That's how I know he cares for me."

Hitomi shook her head and then raised her eyes, a fire alight in them. "How do you think Kenshin could possibly love you? You don't understand him like I do. He is nothing more than a god, a savoir to you. It's only too clear how much you worship him, but you can never know the pain he went through! You were too young to live through the revolution, and you cannot know how heavily it weighs on his heart. On _both _our hearts."

Naruku squared her shoulders at Hitomi's passionate outburst. Her own heart constricted and she pursed her lips to retort, "Do you think you are the only two people with darkness in your past? Do you think you are the only person who has experienced sadness? You speak with such woe about the past, and yet you rely on it as if you are afraid to shape your own present—your future."

"What the hell are you saying?" Hitomi barked sharply, snapping her head up.

Naruku was startled by the abrasive edge to the older woman's voice and shrank back.

"I want a future! I want a future with Kenshin," Hitomi added brazenly, her hands flying wildly with her words.

Stomach twisting violently, Naruku closed her eyes briefly and responded, "The only thing that continues to tie you to Kenshin is your past. You've been searching for him for over ten years, have you not? Is it because you love him, as you say? Or is it because you are trying desperately to cling to him, cling to the one thing that pulled you out of the darkness those years ago?"

"How _dare_ you!" Hitomi cried, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. Her foot stomping against the wood floor. "How dare you make light of my devotion to him?"

"I know it may be hard to hear," Naruku continued, her tone softening slightly. "But I know what I'm talking about, Miss Yamazaki. Because I was the same way. I was hopelessly attached to Kenshin, all because he _saved _me. It got to a point where I didn't feel that I could _be_—exist, even—without him. But I've had the time to think and realize this. Time you haven't had, because of your blind search to find Kenshin. Well, you've found him. What now?"

"What now? I've told you what now!" Hitomi shrilled, her whole body shuddering with the force of her words. "Kenshin and I…we both deserve happiness after our hard lives. We both deserve freedom from our guilt. But it is _you_ who is standing in the way of that! If you truly love Kenshin, in any way at all, be it admiration or desire, you will step away and let what may be, be."

"You are wrong, Miss Yamazaki," Naruku answered, breathing deeply and relaxing her arms. "Kenshin has already found that happiness. He was on that road to freedom long before even I met him. But with your return…you speak so sullenly of the past, and yet you bring it up constantly, a default excuse for your choices. So, happiness? Freedom? You deserve that, yes. But you must find it for yourself. Kenshin can't give it to you. And…you can't give it to him."

There was a dead silence between the two women, in which Hitomi brought her two quivering hands to her head. "Stop it! Stop it!" she cried in anguish, shaking her head furiously. Her hand flew to her belt and before Naruku could think, Hitomi lunged forward, her sword coming toward the green-eyed girl.

It was an attack purely out of anger, and Naruku knew if it were meant to harm or kill she would quickly be bloody on the floor. As the blade came singing past her cheek, Naruku jerked back, avoiding its sharp edge. Several strands of auburn colored hair were clipped from her head, drifting gently like autumn leaves to the ground. But Naruku's eyes were on Hitomi's sword as it shot past her.

Thinking quickly, Naruku reached out and pinned the base of the blade, right above its ivory hilt, between the flat palms of her hands.

"You are hurting Kenshin by being here," Naruku asserted, breathing raggedly. "Please leave, Miss Yamazaki."

A thick, tense silence blanketed them as each woman anticipated the other's next move.

"_Hitomi!_ Miss Naruku!" a shrill voice sounded from the doorway.

"Tokio!"

Their skirmish immediately forgotten, Naruku and Hitomi rushed over, the sword clattering noisily down behind them.

Hitomi caught her sister before she hit the ground, but the force and weight of Tokio slammed them both onto the hard wood floor.

"Tokio!" Hitomi shrieked.

It seemed the gentlewoman had passed out.

"Forgive me for this," Naruku said quietly, kneeling down and pinching Tokio's nose closed.

Sweating and in disarray, Tokio gasped awake.

"You could have killed her!" Hitomi cried.

Naruku didn't answer. A pained look crossed Tokio's features, accompanied by an expression of pure panic.

"Tokio," Hitomi fumbled breathlessly.

"I'm…in labor," a groan of pain was interjected. "Please…get Hajime."

* * *

A/n: I'm very pleased with this chapter and it really was a pleasure to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it. And the next chapter is definately going to be out a LOT sooner than seven months...oi. 

Thanks for reading and please review! I'd like to think there are still _some _people paying attention to this fic after its super lengthy hiatus.


	7. A Brush With Danger

Disclaimer: I have never owned, or claimed to own, Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs rightfully to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki.

A Note: I challenged myself to write this fic without the use of fangirl Japanese, so that's why it's completely Anglicized. Yes, I also mean no honorifcs, which are actually good to use if done so correctly, but it's not a challenge if it's not hard, right? Anyway, if the lack of Japanese bothers you, I'm sorry, but I hope it won't keep you from reading.

A/N: I distinctly recall saying that this chapter would come "a LOT sooner than seven months."

I lied. It has been MORE than seven months, and for that I apologize. I can't believe the last time I updated this fic was last spring. It's awful. But don't worry, I haven't abandoned it!

I also remember saying that this chapter would be the last one. I lied again. There is one more to come, and I decided to post this chapter without the ending because it was sitting half-finished for over three months. I thought it was time to post it.

Another big thanks to my patient, prompt beta Khrysalis!

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton_

_

* * *

_

**A Brush With Danger  
**

7. "Get…Hajime."

"We _have _to do something," Hitomi proclaimed at once. "We need a doctor."

"No," Naruku argued. "She asked for Saitou."

"But she needs a doctor! She's having a baby!" was the shrill reply.

"Which is why she needs her husband. I'll go."

"What? No. If anyone's going, it's me!" Hitomi countered angrily.

"She's your sister," Naruku reasoned. "Besides, I know where they'll be," she added somewhat darkly.

Hitomi glared fiercely, but the finally nodded her acquiescence.

"Just keep her awake," Naruku ordered, standing up quickly and grabbing a bokken from the dojo wall.

"How?" Hitomi asked, her tone fearful.

"Keep her talking. Tell her it's going to be okay."

Hitomi nodded, unable to answer. Naruku was truly shocked to see fat, salty tears pouring down the older woman's cheeks.

"You'll be fine," Naruku said softly, though it was directed more at Hitomi than Tokio.

Hitomi nodded unsurely and looked down at her sister. In a shaky voice she asked, "W-why did you come over here?"

Squirming in discomfort, Tokio replied, "I needed…Hajime."

Hitomi's reply was steadfast and sure, "He'll be here. He'll be here soon. Naruku is going to get him for you and everything will be fine."

Approving of the strength in Hitomi's words, despite her own fear, Naruku took this as a cue and dashed out of the drill hall and down the road.

"Please let me find them. Please let me get there in time."

With the image of Tokio's desperate and panicked form in her mind, Naruku charged on, focused on that one thing alone.

- 

Kenshin stood tensely, one hand hovering over his sword. His eyes were closed as though he was resting, but he was far from it. Instead he was tuning his senses to be more alert than ever.

To Kenshin's right was Sanosuke, standing impatiently, fists clenched. He cast an aggravated glance behind him where Saitou was leaning, cigarette poised immaculately between his lips.

The air was brittle; the tension could be broken at any moment. So far only two customers had entered the restaurant beside them. None had come out, and no one looking a bit like Nobu Sho had passed the alleyway that the three men stood in.

Suddenly, the crunch of someone's foot landing on gravel broke the silence. All three fighters snapped to attention, standing stock-still.

There was a pause, then a shuffle of feet. Closer. Sano's hands tightened at his sides.

More shuffling, this time closer and more hurried. The contrast to the silence was so great, the sound seemed deafening. There was a loud crash and a yell, and the three fighters were off.

Trash cans smashed noisily to the ground and a figure sprawled out from behind them.

When the dust of the collision settled, Kenshin hung back, grabbing Sanosuke and pulling him back as well.

Silence settled over them, until a low groan broke it. "Ow…"

Kenshin's hand dropped from the hilt of his sword. "Naruku?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, it's me," she answered, sounding in pain. She rolled away from the trash cans and heaved herself to a sitting position, groping around for her wooden bokken.

Kenshin knelt beside her and helped her to her feet, a grim expression on his face.

Naruku thanked him, brushed herself off and went to retrieve her bokken from where it had fallen on the ground.

"How did you find where we were?" Sano asked her, bemused.

"Huh? It said…the note, I mean, it said 'at the river' right? That's the name of that restaurant, right over there. The River," she answered, blinking.

Sano looked annoyed for some reason, but stayed silent.

Kenshin turned to Naruku. "You weren't supposed to come here," he told her quietly.

"I know. And I wasn't going to, but then Tokio showed up and…"

"Miss Tokio?" Puzzled, Kenshin blinked, his brow furrowed.

Saitou snorted. "Idiot woman. Came all the way over just for company, I suppose. It figures."

"Hey!" Naruku snapped. "That's your wife you're talking about you 'idiot,' and she just _happens_ to be having your baby right now!"

Saitou visibly paled, his aloof attitude draining out of him.

"So you see, I'm _just_ trying to retrieve her husband for her so she can have her baby," Naruku concluded.

"You should have gotten a doctor," Kenshin retorted, shaking his head.

Naruku's eyes flickered downward. "Maybe," she answered softly. "But Miss Tokio asked for Saitou. I'm not going to let her down." She cast her eyes back up, but not on Kenshin. Instead her pleading gaze was focused on Saitou.

He grunted uneasily as Sano and Kenshin followed Naruku's gaze. They waited for a reply.

"All right," Saitou conceded at last.

Naruku thanked him silently and gave Kenshin an apologetic look.

"Just hurry," he mouthed to her as she trotted off, a couple steps behind Saitou.

"I will," she said fiercely aloud, turning back to sear her determination into Kenshin.

She spun back around and gasped sharply when she almost ran into the towering form of Nobu Sho.

A scream died in her throat as he drew back to strike her. She lunged away, missing his fist by inches and plummeting in a heap to the ground. Her knees scraped roughly against the ground and the bokken was knocked from her hand, clattering noisily somewhere to her left.

Frantically, she reached for it and had almost closed her hand around the hilt when Nobu Sho's foot smashed her hand into the ground. Unable to stop herself, Naruku let out a loud shriek of pain that was cut short as a beefy hand clamped around her jaw, picking her up as effortlessly as a rag doll and shoving her against the wall with equal ease. She winced as her head smacked against the hard surface of the wall and her eyes began to water from the pain.

Behind her, Kenshin stood, his eyes wide with fury, one hand clamped over the hilt of his sakabatou.

"Himura," Saitou said slowly, his eyes trained on the scene in front of him.

"Just go," Kenshin replied in a strangled voice, his eyes on Naruku alone. "Go to Miss Tokio."

Saitou hesitated, his eyes burning into Kenshin. Then without a word he swept away.

"Kenshin!" Sano broke in.

"Get Miss Megumi," Kenshin instructed, his voice now level. "And bring her to Miss Tokio. I can handle this."

Hesitating for only a second, Sanosuke took off close behind Saitou. He had to trust Kenshin this time, because there was more going on than just that fight…and he would have to suppress his desire to beat the crap out of Nobu Sho and instead trust that Kenshin would accomplish this for him.

"I suggest that you take your hands off her," Kenshin said icily to Nobu Sho, his hardened expression showing no remorse.

Naruku was frozen in terror, her spine pressed uncomfortably against the rutted wall behind her, tears edging out of the corners of her eyes. Her desperate cries were muffled and nearly stifled by the large hand that wrapped around her jaw.

"Well, well," Nobu Sho said at last, looking from one face to the other. One was frightened, the other livid. Both completely at his mercy. "Battousai _and_ the little brat. I hope you don't think you can get away with what you did to me last time we met."

"I don't want to repeat myself," Kenshin seethed, partially unsheathing his sword so that Nobu Sho could see the tiniest glint of metal between the hilt and the scabbard. "Let her go."

Nobu Sho smirked. His hold loosened marginally on Naruku, but she wasn't sure if that was intentional or simply because his focus had been directed toward Kenshin. "Well, I can see you like this wench a lot, though personally I don't see why, but clearly she means _something _to you…so what if I, just…let her go, like you ask?"

Kenshin didn't dare move. Nobu Sho was taunting him, letting Kenshin know who held the dice.

"Of course, it wouldn't be too much to ask if you two simply…disappeared, now would it? And perhaps the police might receive a valuable tip-off about my whereabouts, somewhere far west of here. What do you say, Battousai?"

He let go of Naruku's jaw, now cupping her chin in his hand, jerking her face upward so she stared directly at Kenshin.

"I won't touch a hair on her head, but you have to let me go, and make sure no one follows," Nobu Sho offered with a cruel smirk.

One look into Naruku's terrified eyes, and Kenshin knew his answer.

"I cannot do that, that I most certainly can't," he spoke, his tone and his eyes both steady as to not betray his apprehension. "If I let you go now, you will repeat these actions somewhere else, somewhere I won't be able to stop you. It is far too late to make bargain, Nobu Sho. You have already harmed Naruku, and for that, among other things, you will pay."

Before Nobu Sho could so much as sneer, Kenshin's sword was out, raining down on Nobu Sho with impeccable speed and power.

Nobu Sho was forced to release Naruku, his only bargaining chip, in order to stop Kenshin's attack.

The sakabatou hit Nobu Sho squarely in the arm, just as Naruku was slipping away. As Nobu Sho fell, she narrowly avoided being crushed by his heavy body. He stumbled back, into the wall, and reached a flailing hand out—by chance, grabbing Naruku's leg.

She was tugged forcefully backwards, slamming down into Nobu Sho. He stood up swiftly, dragging her up by the arm with him. His hand stayed clamped around her shoulder, the other pressing uncomfortably against her mouth, keeping her from uttering a word. Once again, she was at his mercy.

Nobu Sho started to laugh, his grip tightening on Naruku. He had the upper hand again. Naruku was between him and Kenshin.

The swordsman was frozen, shaking, doing nothing but glaring at Nobu Sho, and more importantly, at the girl in his arms who wore a grimace.

"What _will_ you do now, Battousai?" Nobu Sho chuckled, despite the throbbing pain in his shoulder. "Oh, I can see it in your eyes, you'd like to hurt me very badly, wouldn't you? But unless you'd like to cut through your pretty little wench, you can't do anything, can you?"

How much Nobu Sho was right, he would never know. An almost uncontrollable fear overtook Kenshin's body.

He'd been in this position before, with the woman he loved between his sword and its target. Seeing it again, just like it had been before, frightened him. He could not, _would_ not, hurt Naruku. But he couldn't let Nobu Sho hurt her either.

"What to do, what to do?" the beefy man taunted. Deliberately, his eyes locked on Kenshin's, he ran a hand crudely up Naruku's thigh, and then brought it up to stroke her cheek. Naruku's expression tightened and she tried futilely to jerk away from him. "Are you thinking about my offer _now, _Battousai?"

Kenshin didn't answer, his gaze locked anxiously on Naruku. He was waiting—waiting for a moment when it would be safe to strike Nobu Sho. Waiting for Naruku to find a way, to give him that opening. He trusted her, and knew she trusted him.

So, ignoring the hand that was slowly exploring her skin, Naruku stared right back at Kenshin, her expression steeled. He could count on her.

"So, while we're waiting for you to come up with a decision, Battousai, I have a question for you," Nobu Sho continued in the same leisurely tone. "Just how many times have you had this broad? She can't be nearly as scrawny as she looks."

Kenshin's eyes flashed in fury as Nobu Sho moved his hand to Naruku's breast. He was so intent on Kenshin's reaction and his own sick amusement that he didn't notice what Naruku was doing until it was too late.

She bit the hand on her mouth hard—perhaps hard enough to draw blood.

As Nobu Sho cried out and withdrew, she whirled around, attempting to make a break for it, but she hadn't anticipated Sho's arm to fly out and hook her back into him. Their faces only inches apart, Nobu Sho began to laugh again, this time at Naruku. "What should I do with you now, dear? Any ideas, Batto—"

In one hard jerk, Naruku did the one thing she _knew_ would have any man down for the count—she kneed him in the groin, and _hard. _With a grunt, she drove her elbow down into Nobu Sho's already injured shoulder, and he plummeted to the ground.

As Nobu Sho's arms went slack from around her shoulders, Naruku pushed herself away from him, thrusting herself backwards and somehow stumbling into Kenshin.

His arms shot around her, bracing her fall and holding her tightly to him. Blearily, Naruku curled her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek against his collar, right where it met with his throat. She could feel each deep gulp of air he took, matching her own quick breaths, and each vibration as he spoke, telling her it was okay.

A high, sharp whistle interrupted Kenshin's stream of comforts—this was his signal to the police force that were posted down the road. As he waited for the sound of their tumultuous footsteps, he dipped his head down next to Naruku's ear.

"Were you scared?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered, whispering the word into his skin and letting the confession sink in there and only there, letting it be Kenshin's alone.

Heart rate speeding again, Naruku flicked her eyes to meet Kenshin's, concerned and understanding above her.

"Were you?" she asked, the question quieter than her shameful answer had been.

Eyes diverted from her probing glance, Kenshin swallowed, and Naruku could feel it running down his throat.

"Of course," was his answer at last, and he turned his eyes back to meet hers.

His gaze was somber and unmoving; Naruku found it hard to look away. This was something Kenshin wanted her to know. That he was scared for her, for what could have happened and how he could have failed.

"I was so scared of seeing you get hurt again," Kenshin whispered, dipping his head lower so their noses brushed and pulling her against his chest even more closely.

Without even thinking about it, Naruku closed the distance between them and caught Kenshin's lips in a mind melding kiss, sending jolts that were both hot and cold down Kenshin's back.

She kissed him harder, not afraid to take control, not afraid to dominate him wholly and completely, as she'd done from the start. She'd taken his heart long ago, and now she took his mind, leaving him only with his body's impulses, uncharacteristic as they were. He crushed her to him, his hands splayed across her back, and groaned slightly as he felt her fingers run through his hair, her other hand spread out on the back of his neck.

Their kiss continued, fierce and unyielding, until a clanging crash was heard from the other end of the alleyway, effectively startling both Kenshin and Naruku apart.

"Himura-san!" called a voice from the other side of the alleyway.

Relinquishing Naruku from his grasp, Kenshin glanced up and saw the police chief Uramura scurrying toward them.

Embarrassed, Naruku took a step back, her eyes down and refusing to meet Kenshin's.

"Chief Uramura," Kenshin greeted.

The chief of police nodded at the greeting and sighed, "Once again, Mr. Himura, it seems you've done our job for us." But he was smiling.

Kenshin's answer was sincere. "It was not my intention to get involved, Chief Uramura," he bowed respectfully. "Unfortunately some things are a little out of my control."

"And Miss Katsura," Uramura turned to her. "You were once again able to assist in our capture of Nobu Sho. The police department of Tokyo owes you our thanks. We are indebted to you and Mr. Himura."

Naruku, who still hadn't recovered from her earlier embarrassment, blushed luminously and dipped her head, denying Uramura's praise.

"But where has Inspector Fujita gone? Wasn't he supposed to be in charge of the re-capture?" Uramura asked, looking behind Kenshin and Naruku as if Saitou was skulking somewhere in the alley, out of plain sight.

"Something very urgent came up and Mr. Fujita was called away," Kenshin answered carefully.

"How could it be more important than the arrest of one of the most feared criminals in Tokyo?" Uramura wanted to know. He shook his head, not asking for answer. "Still, this puts me in a difficult situation. There is no arresting officer present."

Kenshin and Naruku both looked somewhat surprised.

"What about you Mr. Uramura?" Naruku asked. "Surely you could handle Nobu Sho's re-arrest."

Uramura shook his head again, firmly this time. "I cannot take the credit for what you and Mr. Fujita have done. You were the ones who found Nobu Sho, and you were the ones who—"

Naruku was about to protest, but Kenshin spoke quicker. "I think, Mr. Uramura, that we're all just glad to have this taken care of. There should be no quibble over who the credit goes to."

Taking his lead, Naruku followed up, "That's right. As long as Nobu Sho goes back where he belongs, that's all any of us need."

It left little room for disagreement, so Uramura made the arrest. Nobu Sho's complete disorientation thanks to Kenshin and Naruku's combined attacks only made the job easier.

Kenshin and Naruku didn't wait around while Nobu Sho was carted back off to the police station.

Like a summer's wind they left the scene tracelessly and whisked back to the dojo, where five very frantic individuals awaited their arrival.

Sano and Hitomi were the first ones to greet them at the dojo gate. They didn't say a single word, nor did they take notice of Naruku and Kenshin's mussed appearances, but simply ushered them inside.

In the drill hall, Tokio was lying on her back across one of the spare futons and breathing quite hard. Megumi knelt, cool as ever, by her side while Saitou stood in the corner, looking distinctly ruffled.

"How is she?" Naruku asked, swooping to Megumi's side.

"In labor," was the wry response. "But she'll be fine. Contractions are hard."

Naruku nodded and gazed at Tokio who, even in the throes of childbirth, looked beautiful. Her hair was damp with sweat and her mouth was open, taking huge, wheezing gasps of air. Her eyes turned to Naruku's and she attempted a smile.

"Thank you…" she said arduously, between breaths. "For…getting Hajime."

Naruku pushed a lock of Tokio's sweaty hair back from her face. "Shh…" she said quietly.

Tokio closed her eyes at feeling Naruku's cool fingers on her face. When she opened them, they were set with determination.

Satisfied, Naruku stood up and came back to Kenshin's side. She did not miss the glance that Hitomi threw them, nor did she ignore the anger that flashed across the older woman's face. But, as Naruku stared ahead of her steadily, she knew there were more pressing matters at hand, and everything else would just have to wait.

* * *

A/n: I'm happy to finally get this chapter out, and I hope there are a couple people left after my huge hiatus that will read it! I am currently trying to write a 50,000 word novel before the end of the month, and December is going to be a pretty wacky month for me, so most likely no fanfics will get updated until after the new year. Hopefully I manage to get something out before then, but for now I'm going to be safe and say 2007 is the year. 

Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!


	8. The Last Word

Disclaimer: None of it is mine.

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter, and more than two years after this fic started. I apologize for the long wait, but I think it was necessary in order to find the 'right' ending to this story. I think I have found it.

I would like to give a humongous thanks to my patient, helpful, wonderful beta Khrysalis. This fic would not be what it is without your help.

And one last note before you begin: This fanfic has been nominated for the RKRC awards in the category of 'new character.' Today is the LAST DAY for fanfics to qualify for these awards so please, if you enjoyed this fanfic and think it deserves to compete, visit the RKRC site and second the nomination. The link is on my profile.

Thank you everyone for your comments, critiques and support!

* * *

_"If you want rainbows, you have to put up with the rain." -Dolly Parton  
_

* * *

**The Last Word**

8. The long vigil of the dojo occupants had begun, and would continue long into the moonless night and the early light of the morning. Megumi fussed by Tokio's beside, simultaneously reassuring her and making sure she was as comfortable as possible. There was something to be said for Megumi's devotion to her job—for surely no other reason would bring the fox doctor to remain in such close proximity with an awful man like Hajime Saitou. For his part, Saitou was doing his best in a situation entirely unfamiliar to him. True, he was pale and a good deal quieter than usual, but he stayed by Tokio, allowing her to grip his hand in her pain.

The rest of them, Kenshin, Naruku, Hitomi and Sano, kept to hovering around the edges of the room, occasionally leaving and coming back with more pillows or food for the rest of them. Hitomi seemed particularly concerned for her sister's welfare, for she kept rushing over at unexpected times to wipe Tokio's forehead with the wet cloth that Megumi had provided.

"Are you sure this is right? Is this what it's supposed to be like?" Hitomi asked frantically, the third time she'd taken the cloth from Megumi.

"Yes. I keep telling you, I know what I'm doing. Tokio is fine, this is all normal," Megumi replied for what must have been the twelfth time. The annoyance was evident in her voice despite all of Megumi's efforts to remain impassive.

"It's just…she's in so much pain. Can't you do something? How can you—how can you just—"

"Megumi already told you, everything's fine! She's a doctor and a damn good one at that so just _listen_ to her and stop yelling at her when she's doing nothing wrong!" Sano cried from the far side of the room, where he sat cross-legged beside Kenshin.

Hitomi seemed startled at his outburst and glanced back over at Megumi.

"Never mind that," Megumi said wearily to Hitomi's unspoken apology.

Hitomi handed the white cloth back to Megumi and retreated to the corner of the room nearest to Tokio, but still a good distance away. This position gave her full view of the room, including Kenshin who was speaking in an undertone to Sano, Naruku gone from his side.

The two men abruptly stopped speaking when the young woman entered the room again, her arms laden with bento boxes. Her long absence had gone almost unnoticed by everyone else, but now that she had turned up with food, much of the attention of the room was now focused on her. Hitomi in particular watched as Kenshin stood at Naruku's side and relieved her of three of the boxes. They exchanged a quiet word before Naruku tottered off to distribute the remaining four meals. Megumi thanked her quietly and put the food down beside her for later. Saitou said nothing, staring ahead stoically as Naruku set two by his side.

Hitomi couldn't help feeling a little bit surprised when she saw Naruku making her way to her, the last meal held in her two hands.

"Here," Naruku said, holding the box out before her as a sort of offering to Hitomi.

Hitomi took it, muttering a small thanks in return. She sat down and opened the box, breaking apart the wooden chopsticks within. She was poised to pick up one of the inari sushi pieces when she noticed Naruku had not moved from her place.

Hitomi glanced up at the younger girl who seemed to sway unsurely for a moment but then turned and walked back to Kenshin and Sano (the former had politely refrained from eating his food until she came back, but Sano was all too keen to start on his). Hitomi watched Naruku sit down between the two men, forming a sort of triangle between them. Hitomi turned back to her food, pursuing it with more vigor than was strictly necessary.

If Hitomi thought that Kenshin and Naruku were talking about her, or even themselves for that matter, she was very much mistaken. The topic of conversation had not strayed from Tokio all night and it was clear it wasn't going to.

"Megumi knows what she's doing," Sano keep saying over and over, in one breath.

"I know that, Sano," Naruku said patiently as another one of Tokio's anguished cries pierced the near-silence. Naruku could practically feel Saitou's hand tightening around his wife's.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Sano answered.

"We _know_," Naruku said, with a smidgen less tolerance. "I'm not worried. Tokio's a fighter—well, not in the literal sense I suppose, but in the sense that a little childbirth isn't going to harm her."

"I'm sure Satiou would say differently, though," Kenshin said, attempting to calm his young friend with some humor, as Naruku's logic didn't seem to be doing the trick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruku asked, turning to Kenshin with her eyes wide. "You don't think Saitou thinks Tokio's going to be hurt, do you?"

"Oro? Of course not, Naruku! I just meant I didn't think Saitou would agree that Tokio isn't a fighter in the literal sense—I think this pregnancy brought out a side of her that Saitou wasn't aware of."

Sano gulped suddenly, glancing quickly over to Megumi.

"What is it Sano? You got something to tell us?" Naruku asked, feigning concern and trying to suppress a grin that was threatening to spread over her face.

"What? No, nothing…" Sano said distractedly, and Naruku allowed herself the tiniest of giggles and a coy glance at Kenshin.

"She's sure holding up well," Kenshin said, catching the glance Naruku had given and attempting to dissuade her from tormenting Sano any.

"Who?" Sano asked, his eyes still trained on Megumi, who had just risen for the first time in what must have been hours.

She turned and caught Sano's eye before taking a deep breath and saying to the entire room, "She's got ten centimeters. I think it's time." Another cry of pain escaped Tokio—they'd been getting quite a deal more frequent in the last half-hour or so.

Then Megumi's eyes swept around the room and she said, "I would prefer if just Saitou remained in here for the actual delivery. However, if you'd like to stay Hitomi, it is not my place to deny you. You are her sister and the soon-to-be aunt of her child."

"It's…fine. I can go," Hitomi said meekly, getting up and following Sano, Kenshin and Naruku out the door.

"Wow, after all that waiting she kicks us out for the exciting bit," Sano said, kicking idly at the ground as they exited the dojo.

"It's hardly _exciting _Sano," Naruku said. "Maybe you won't call it 'exciting' when it's _your _wife in pain there."

"What?" Sano asked, stared at Naruku in what could only be described as panic.

"In fact, I don't know if I'd stay even if she _did _let us," Naruku continued, ignoring Sano's peculiar reaction.

"Oh no? I thought that's what you wanted," Hitomi said quietly. It was one of the first direct statements she'd made toward Naruku since their tussle in the dojo earlier that day.

Naruku stared at Hitomi and replied simply, "No, I guess I don't really have the stomach for that kind of thing."

It was Sano who replied. "Are you kidding me?"

Naruku shook her head. "I mean, I know I'm probably going to go through the same thing some day but I guess it's different if it's _you_, you know?"

"Yeah, but I mean you've witnessed, like, people's blood and guts and stuff spilling out onto the street," Sano said rationally as they strolled toward the house.

Naruku made a face at him. "Classy, Sano, really classy. 'Blood and guts and stuff.' Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes at her tall friend and playfully smacked him.

Despite the light airiness of this exchange, Hitomi was perturbed beyond belief. She glanced from Sano to Naruku and then over to Kenshin who was walking off to the side, quite content with his own thoughts it seemed.

"Well it's true!" Sano contested as Naruku made another swipe for him. "I mean, you totally kept your cool that time Kenshin was practically bleeding to death—? And you think you can't handle someone giving birth?"

"It's just _different_," Naruku replied stoutly, crossing her arms as they walked up the stairs to the house. "And _don't _bring that up Sano—honestly, the last thing we need on a day like this is the reminder of a day like _that._"

Sano patted Naruku on the shoulder apologetically and crossed the threshold with her, Kenshin not far behind them. Hitomi, on the other hand, remained outside, her mind reeling. What was this talk of Naruku witnessing what was the darkest image Hitomi could conjure of the Bakamatsu? How had she seen Kenshin bleeding half to death? It was true, Sano had probably been exaggerating about it, but it could not be far from the truth if Kenshin had not denied it. What had happened to Kenshin since they had last met, Hitomi wondered, and how much of it was Naruku a part of?

Hitomi shook her head fervently. She'd been through this before. Naruku was a part of Kenshin's life, whether Hitomi liked it or not, but she was still just a _part. _Whereas Hitomi knew, knew in the way she knew her own pain, that she, Hitomi, _was_ Kenshin's life, that she represented who he had been, who he had become and who he _was_. How could she not, being as close to him as she was? Being the only one who'd been through the same thing as him—the same battles, the same repentance, the same long ten years apart…

But that was it, wasn't it? Those ten years weren't _really _the same, and what Hitomi had learned in them was not what Kenshin had. Was that what Naruku had been trying to tell her in the dojo? That she really _didn't_ understand Kenshin, that he really _didn't _care for her in the way she thought he did? And then… '_You are hurting Kenshin by being here, Miss Yamazaki…'_ what had that meant? How could she be hurting Kenshin, she loved him!

Putting a shaking hand to the side of her face, Hitomi walked up the steps and entered the house, slipping quietly into the guest room without being detected by the others who, by the sound of things, had all gone to the kitchen to finish their wait.

Questions about her, about Kenshin, and most peculiarly about Naruku, tore at Hitomi's mind as she sat down on the floor of her room. Her confusion mixed with her apprehension for Tokio almost overwhelmed Hitomi and she felt as though she'd just run five miles and leaned against the door to catch her breath. She let herself become entangled with her thoughts and questions and then finally, it seemed for the first time, Hitomi saw truth. She knew what she had to do.

It was roughly twenty minutes later when she was found in this position by Sano, who slid the door open without invitation and glanced at her slumped form.

"Kenshin reckons it's over now. He thought we'd go back to the dojo together and greet the little new guy."

Hitomi mustered enough energy to get off the floor, but didn't say anything to Sano as she walked past him into the hall, where Kenshin and Naruku stood. Smiles lit their faces upon sight of her and somehow that reassured Hitomi.

"Come on," Naruku said gently and the four of them returned outside again, crossing the yard toward to dojo.

They heard the squalling of a baby long before they reached the doorway, which had been thrown open—either in celebration or in attempts to let a cool breeze draft into the dojo was unclear.

Naruku, Kenshin and Hitomi rushed in, Sano behind them. They sped toward Tokio, who lay, looking exhausted but undeniably delighted with the small bundle and tuft of hair in her arms. The next minutes were filled with laughter and happy chatter as everyone cooed over the new baby ("a newborn son!" Saitou had exclaimed with rather uncharacteristic glee) and the sun rose behind them.

About ten minutes passed, after which Megumi ordered Sano to fetch Saitou, Tokio and the newly christened Saburo a carriage to take them back to the Fujita manor. It was clear that both mother and father needed a long, deep sleep and little Saburo seemed to be quickly dozing himself.

"But how can he be sleepy?" Naruku exclaimed, smiling brightly. "He's just come into existence!"

"I suppose coming into existence is a rather tiring process," Kenshin replied smiling at her in return.

As Naruku laughed, Hitomi stood suddenly, her fists clenched. Everyone except for Saitou and Tokio (much too preoccupied with their new son) fell silent at this sudden movement from Hitomi.

"Kenshin," Hitomi said in a somber voice. The smile faded off of Naruku's face instantly. "I was hoping to have a word with you outside."

Kenshin stood up, his face imperceptible, and followed Hitomi out of the dojo.

As soon as they had rounded the corner to stand in the shadow of the dojo, Hitomi turned to him.

"Kenshin," she said again, her resolve unwavering. "Do you love me?"

Kenshin's expression did not change, though it was clear in the way he shifted his weight how much the question unsettled him. He was silent for a beat, then another. Too long. Hitomi's bright, shining gaze faltered. "Miss Hitomi—"

"Don't," she said quietly, shaking her head and lowering her gaze, hardening herself against the needless pity in Kenshin's eyes.

But despite her refusal to hear it, Kenshin persisted. "Miss Hitomi, I will not lie to you. I have known of your feelings for a long time now. I should have been forthright with you from the beginning. For that, I am sorry."

Hitomi opened her mouth to respond, but she felt a pressure like rushing water in her throat and knew if spoke, she would start to cry. This feeling of vulnerability was something she had not experienced since that fateful morning, ten years ago, when she woke up to discover Kenshin had gone. Weakness, that's what this was. Kenshin's rejection had made her weak, and Hitomi hated it. She hated him for it.

"You…left me," Hitomi said, her unshed tears soaking her voice. "I needed you, and you left me!"

Kenshin shook his head slowly, staring at her, the faintest traces of pity in his eyes. "You never needed me, Miss Hitomi. My burden was my own, and at the time I left you, I was beginning to realize that. I could no longer share my sins with another if I was to truly find repentance."

"Our burden was the same, Kenshin! Do you forget that I was a hitokiri too, that I lied, seduced and killed for the restoration?" Hitomi snapped, wounded more by the pity in Kenshin's eyes than his actual words.

Kenshin shook his head yet again. "I do not forget, Hitomi. You had your own battles to fight. If I know one thing from all my travels, Miss Hitomi, it is that you must find your own path to happiness. I do not regret leaving you. But I must thank you for the time you spent with me, and the devotion you gave to this unworthy soul. It made my seven years of solitude easier, I think, and it allowed me to open my heart up to a new home when the time came."

"You found happiness with _her,_" Hitomi said. It was meant to be biting and bitter, but when the words left her lips she only sounded resigned. "With that girl…Naruku. And you couldn't find it with me."

Kenshin bowed his head. "Perhaps. Perhaps I could have found happiness with you. I don't have all the answers. I never have."

Hitomi looked up at him, all the anger, bitterness and resentment drained from her. She saw Kenshin for the first time, not as a man who could lead her to salvation, not as the key to her own inner-peace, but as a man, as scarred and troubled as any, who was trying to find his way in the world. He didn't have all the answers, and it wasn't until this moment that Hitomi realized she always thought he did.

"And she…Naruku…she has…healed you? She has given you happiness?"

"Naruku has had her own demons to face over the years, and I have had mine. The best we can do is stay true to our beliefs and try to move on," Kenshin told her kindly.

There was silence for a moment, Hitomi thinking very hard about Kenshin's words. _Move on._

"I will return to the manor with my sister. I need to leave here," Hitomi said directly. "I came here hoping…hoping that all of my wishes and hopes would come true. That you would be as devoted to me as I was to you. It never occurred to me that you might…find peace elsewhere, because I never had. These past ten years were nothing more than a waiting period for me, a time of anguish and hopelessness. I can see now that, for you, these ten years were more important than any other. More important than the years of the war. Those ten years allowed you to become what you are now. To find repentance and even happiness. The things I never gave a chance, so convinced as I was that the key to it all was you. So I am leaving now, now that I know the truth. I hope to find my own happiness, to find what you have here with your friends and…" Hitomi closed her eyes briefly.

She had never done this much talking, this much soul bearing in her life. She had never trampled on her own pride and dignity like this. "And with Naruku. I may not like her, and I may not understand why you love her, but I do know that when I am gone, you will find peace with her. Please, please cherish it, because not all of us are so lucky."

Kenshin's expression, which had remained as close to impassive as anything, suddenly changed and became one of concern, surprise and compassion.

But there was no pity. And that made Hitomi realize that this was dignity. By letting go of all of her pride and pretence, Hitomi felt a tiny measure of peace and contentedness inside. And that gave balm to her wounds more than any of Kenshin's smiles or kind words ever had.

"Miss Hitomi," Kenshin said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hitomi moved her eyes across him and finally rested on his smiling face. "Our paths will cross again, of that I am sure. And when they do, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be happy."

Hitomi bowed her head. She herself was not so sure, but her propensity to trust Kenshin made her believe it. She smiled and Kenshin's hand left her shoulder, allowing her to move forward.

And standing there, in front of her, was her sister, Hajime, Naruku, Sano and Megumi. Hitomi walked toward them and stopped in front of Naruku, surprising the girl.

"I think…I understand now, what you were trying to tell me. I came here in the hopes that I could finally be made whole again. These past ten years, I have been clinging to Kenshin, to the one thing that I had been able to count on for those chaotic years of the war. I was never able to heal myself from the trauma of my past because I thought I needed him."

"Hitomi—I…" Naruku was at a loss for what to say. It seemed so unlikely that Hitomi would give up what she'd been hoping for so easily, just like that, as if she'd never wanted it at all. After all that time of maintaining that Naruku was just a silly little girl, Hitomi was taking what she had said very seriously.

"You don't have to say anything. I know now I was stupid to think I was the only one who had any sort of past with Kenshin—it's clear you've been through a lot with him as well. And you—both of you—look all the better for it," Hitomi said, and there was a compassion, a softness to her voice that Naruku had not heard before. "You are not a fighter like us, and so I thought you could never understand Kenshin. But perhaps I was wrong—perhaps you understand him better than I possibly could because of that. I still love him, a great deal, but he is not mine to love."

This woman's heart was broken, but for the first time she looked like she was ready to heal.

"Thank you, Hitomi," Naruku said seriously. "You have given Kenshin much, I think. If people like you and I can move on and heal from our past mistakes, it helps Kenshin to accept the part of him that made mistakes, too. I love him too, I'm sure you know. I can only hope it is enough."

"Hitomi!" came the sweet sound of Tokio's voice from behind Naruku. "The carriage is here!"

Both women glanced back at the beaming Tokio and then at each other again.

"You and Kenshin will be very happy together," Hitomi said, and she meant it.

Naruku shrugged and laughed. "There's no way of knowing. But thank you. And good luck."

And then Naruku stepped aside, allowing Hitomi to go on toward her sister and the newborn baby at her breast. She felt, suddenly, as though she and Saburo were of one spirit—both newly released into the world with clear eyes and a whole future ahead of them.

_August 4, 1890_

_Hakodate _

Hitomi wiped a palm across her sweating forehead. The summer heat had settled with fury, even in the northern island of Japan it was sweltering. But she couldn't help but feel happy as people and children of all ages milled about, strolling along the stone path of the seaport and eating soft cream.

"Come to the Ikaya! Fresh squid caught by local fishermen! Sushi, sashimi, tempura! Squid ink soft cream!" the light, clear voice of Rio reached Hitomi's ears.

Smiling slightly, Hitomi headed toward her young friend and the squid restaurant which she advertised.

"Miss Hitomi!" Rio said as she caught sight of her. "Good afternoon."

"The same to you," Hitomi said. "Have you seen Minoru? He said he was coming here this afternoon."

Rio shook her head. "I'm sorry Hitomi, he hasn't been around yet. But I'm sure he'll show up soon. You can wait for him here."

Hitomi considered for a moment and then nodded her acquiescence. She and Rio chatted casually about the festival and other pleasing topics as they watched the sun descend into the horizon, casting an orange glow all around them. The people, a mix of cheerful locals and excited tourists, passed them with smiles and nods, some stopping to try a sample of squid from Rio's plate.

"_Ika ika ika o-dori!_" a loud, cheerfully voice hollered out through the crowd. Hitomi's eyes skillfully scanned the mass of people and rested on a little boy, no more than seven, his arms outstretched in front of him as he did a sort of hopping dance. He was easy enough to spot in the crowd, as his hair was a peculiar shade—a bright blazing red like the sun late in the day.

"That's not how you do it, stupid, Ichiro-san taught us like _this!_" A little girl beside him demonstrated a loping sort of spin, her arms held aloft. She, too, had unusual coloring—though her hair was a paler shade than the boy's.

"You look like a squid!" the boy laughed, grabbing the girl's wrist and tugging it so she lost balance.

"_Nao!_" wailed the little girl as the boy darted in front of her, evading her angry swipes.

The two children were coming closer to the Ikaya, apparently unaware of the ruckus they were causing. The boy was laughing, skipping ahead of the girl who had a furious, focused expression on as she concentrated on her quarry.

"Naoki stop it!" she screeched, but the boy only grinned back at her and darted along ahead.

Hitomi noticed with the quickness of a fighter that the boy was headed straight for the hangings of dry squid beside her. She glanced at Rio, who seemed not to be aware of the two children and their pursuit.

In order to evade the girl further, the boy launched himself forward with such force that he was sent careening, out of control, into the squid and crab display right beside Hitomi. He knocked over an entire bucketful of king-sized crabs and his elbow sent a tray of crawfish flying.

Hitomi's reaction was instant. She seized the tray and caught almost every single crawfish with it before they could touch the ground. Returning the tray, she then took the bucket and started gathering the crab. Rio was beside her, helping.

"_Naoki!_" the little girl shrieked as live crabs spilled out at her feet. Hitomi collected them and then stood, looking down at the girl.

"Wow!" came the little boy's voice from behind her. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, it was!" the little girl agreed earnestly, forgetting the quarrel with the boy for now. "I bet my dad couldn't even do that!"

Now the little boy ran around Hitomi's other side and bopped the girl on the head. "Don't be stupid, Yuka, of course he could." He turned to Hitomi and said, "My dad's the best at _everything._"

"Don't call me _stupid,_ Naoki!" the girl whined. "And you aren't allowed, anyway, mommy said you have to be nice to me because it's my birthday!"

"She didn't say that!" the boy protested.

Hitomi smiled. The boy, with his bright hair and slight features, reminded her of a certain swordsman who she'd known years ago. She remembered his last words to her—that they would cross paths again. He said he knew she would be happy when they did. Hitomi gazed out at the sun, its reflection rippling across the ocean. She knew if she were to see Kenshin again, right now, that she would tell him he was right. She _was_ happy. Ten long years had passed, and this time Hitomi had seized these years, used them to become what she was now.

Tilting her head up at the darkening sky, Hitomi breathed in the cool sea air that rushed over her cheeks.

The little boy and his sister muttered an apology and skipped off again, chasing each other through shops and people, not caring who they disturbed or knocked over. As Hitomi followed them with her eyes, she saw in front of them, shaking their heads, the children's parents. Their father, who shared their brilliant hair color, was holding a three-year-old child on his shoulders while their mother, a small woman with darker hair, smiled at a kiosk vendor and perused their selection of candies and firecrackers. The woman glanced up as if she could feel Hitomi's eyes on her and their eyes caught for just a moment.

Hitomi smiled and the woman returned the gesture and then the moment was over, the two children from before had caught up to their parents and were tugging on their sleeves, pleading for one thing or another.

"Hitomi," a light, soothing voice came from Hitomi's left.

Hitomi's eyes followed the young family until they disappeared within the bustling crowd, and with them, the reminder of a bygone past.

Hitomi turned away and saw Minoru, his light brown eyes focused on her. "Good evening Minoru," she said cheerfully as he took her hand. "How are the boats?"

Minoru laughed, for he knew Hitomi's interest in fishing was minimal. "Fine, as always. But I'm more interested in how _you_ are, my dear."

Hitomi sighed into the twilight. "Happy," she said resolutely. "As always."

"Wonderful," Minoru breathed, and together he and Hitomi walked down the path, toward their little cottage by the sea, their hearts full and their future sure.

* * *


End file.
